Gatitas idolos del futuro
by Konota-chan
Summary: Runo,July,Alice,Mira y Fabia se convierten en las nuevas gatitas idolos del futuro junto con sus robots personales proteguen a su ciudad y al mundo, pero hay otro grupo de chicos que trabjan para las fuerzas enemigas y son amos de la tecnologia y el ataque ¿Sus identidades seran reveladas?¿Que sucedera con el tiempo?¿Porque hago tantas preguntas? mas empajeramientos aparte de DXR
1. Vamos con la primera neko

_**Konota-chan: Hey aquí tengo una historia de Los peleadores de la batalla bakugan**_

_**Runo: Eso es lógico ¬¬**_

_**Konota-chan: Runo no dañes mi momento**_

_**Runo: Los peleadores de la batalla bakugan, no le pertenecen a Konota-chan**_

_Runo Pov_

_Hola soy Runo Misaki, tengo 16 años, mi cabello es celeste que siempre esta en 2 coletas, todo mi día era normal o bueno mi mañana y vi una cabeza desordenada y castaña –Buenos días, Dan- salude a mi amigo Dan Kuso-Buenos días, Runo es sorprendente-Yo lo mire en confusión-¿Qué es sorprendente?-mi mirada estaba posada en el-Que no me saludaras con un golpe en la cabeza- dijo con una sonrisa brillante_

_**25 segundos después**_

_-AUCH, RUNO- se quejo Dan con la mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza donde le había dado una patada -Eso te lo mereces- seguimos discutiendo hasta llegar al colegio –Buenos días Dan, Runo-Saluda nuestra amiga July –Hola plateada-dice Dan con una sonrisa –Hola July- Dije también con una sonrisa-Dan , Runo me acompañan al centro de gamer- Dice con mirada suplicante, se los explicare July es una otaku así que le dije de una ves no quiero repetir lo que paso la ultima vez _

_**Flashback**_

_Estaba con July dirigiéndome al centro de Gamer y July iba saltando y empezamos a jugar y pasamos toda la tarde yo me divertí hasta que supe la verdad_

_¡JULY ME HABIA UTILIZADO PARA PAGAR LOS JUEGOS, MANGAS Y ANIMES!_

_Desde ese día jamás iré con July sin comprobar que lleva su propio dinero_

_**Fin Flashback**_

_-Buenos días – dijo nuestro amigo Shun Kazami –Buenos días-Dije-Buenos días Shun-dijeron July y Dan al unisonó después sonó la campana y fuimos a clases_

_**Después de clases**_

_Camine hacia mi casa por el camino largo ,y algo me golpeo en la cara y me tiro al suelo al verlo vi que era un collar plateado con detalles de turquesa y negro lo levante para verlo mejor era muy brillante salto de mis manos y se transformo en una cosa esponjosa turquesa con orejas y ojos del mismo color con una cola igual,-Hola Runo-chan estas lista para tu misión- Después me quede pensando ¿Cuál misión? Y ¿Qué o quien es esto?-Disculpa pero que eres-dije finalmente-Soy tu robot de transformación de neko-Esperen ¿Neko?-Aaaa?-necesito respuestas_

_-Si Runo-chan, tienes que convertirte en una gatita ídolo del futuro-dijo sonriendo –QUEEEEE-incomprensible-Tienes que luchar con la malvada organización que trata de esclavizar al mundo, si no encuentras a tu equipo de nekos ídolos del futuro todo se vendrá abajo ,tu eres la líder Runo-chan- Me quede procesando eso tiempo después lo entendí suena una locura pero lo entendí, pero de repente oí un choque enorme como un edificio con otro espera ¿UN EDIFICO CON OTRO?¿Y COMO RAYOS SE ESO?_

_-Vamos Runo-chan tienes que transformarte-al ver como destruía la ciudad la bestia no dude-¿Cómo hago eso?-Se me acerco y dijo-unión de ADN, transformación en proceso- nos envolvió un fondo arco iris y vi como se fusionaba conmigo de repente mi cabello creció, se volvió turquesa y orejas de gato del mismo color junto con una cola, luego una blusa gris con detalles de turquesa con una corbata turquesa siguió una falda negra con filo turquesa, unos guantes que empiezan del codo, negro con filo turquesa sobrepasa un poco la mano que también tienen filos turquesa unas medias turquesa hasta mas de la rodilla y unas botas negras dejando ver un filo turquesa , al final apareció un micrófono de boca con audífonos y cintas negras con rojo-unión de ADN completo-__**(N/A: no me pertenece)**_

_-PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO-ya me estoy alterando-Runo-chan es tu transformación , tienes que luchara contra aquel monstruo-se oía la preocupación es su voz-Pero como…AHHHH-no lo se como lo hice pero estaba en el cielo casi como volando después aterrice en un edifico._

_-¿Pero que?-_

_-Es tu poder de neko Runo-chan, sigue así- _

_Después por instinto una espada con filo fino apareció y se la clave al monstruo, se debilito y pensaba que había terminado-Runo-chan llévalo de vuelta a su dimensión –_

_-¿Cómo lo hago?-el monstruo ya se estaba recuperando_

_-Solo tienes que decir ''Por el poder del Reino del mas allá , te sello ahora con mi espada de cristal''-__**(N/A: no se de donde lo saque)**_

_-Por el poder del Reino del mas allá-una aura turquesa me rodeo __**(Runo: porque todo turquesa Konota-chan: Por que si)**_

_Levante mi espada que también estaba brillando_

_-Te sello ahora con mi espada de cristal-_

_Otra dimensión se abrió y se llevo al monstruo y todos lo edificios, lugares todo estaba reconstruido y escuche aplausos, me vire y vi todas las personas al parecer aplaudiéndome_

_-Muchas gracias chica neko-_

_-Eres la mejor-_

_-Has salvado la ciudad-Decían muchas personas_

_-Girl Neko-sama cual es tu nombre- pregunto una pequeña niña castaña con ojos miel_

_-Mi nombre es…-Me quede pensando no podía decirles mi verdadero nombre, eso lo sabia de parte de July y sus animes _

_-''Runo-chan, diles que te llamas ''Neko de cristal''-_

_-Yo me llamo Neko de cristal y seré quien los auxilie cuando se vuelvan a aparecer monstruos así- despues me retire_

_**En la casa de Runo**_

_-Runo-chan ¿Me ayudaras?_

_-Después de lo que paso hoy, ¡si!-_

_-Bien yo soy el invento 0-1-_

_-mmmm mejor te pondré un nombre oprobiado-_

_-Como cual Runo-chan-_

_-mmmmm… Que tal Miku- _

_-Miku Miku…. Me gusta- saltaba de felicidad_

_-Y recuerda Runo-chan tienes que encontrar a las otras gatitas ídolos del futuro-_

_-mmm __**(signo de aprobación) **__las encontrare y salvaremos a esta ciudad-_

_-No te olvides del resto del mundo Runo-chan-_

_Después de eso me fui a dormir pensando en mi nueva misión_

_**Konota-chan: Este fue el primer cap ojala lo hayan disfrutado**_

_**July: Estoy impaciente por el segundo cap siii**_

_**Runo: ¿Por qué? Mas bien ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**Konota-chan: lo sabrán en el siguiente cap R&R**_


	2. 3 nuevas nekos y los amos de tecnologia

_**Konota-chan: Hey el segundo cap perdón por no actualizar rápido**_

_**Runo: Con tal de que lo hagas bien , claro**_

_**Konota-chan:O_0**_

_**July: Los peleadores de la batalla Bakugan no le perteneces a Konota-chan**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Runo POV_

_-aaaa, llegare tarde- _

_-Bueno eso es tu culpa Runo-chan, no tuviste que quedarte en tu portátil tan tarde-Dijo Miku_

_-Urusei, Miku-_

_-Buenos días, Runo- Saludo Shun_

_-Hola Shun buenos días que hora es-_

_-6:00-_

_**12 segundos después**_

_-QUEEEEEEEE- Enserio esta mañana Miku me levanto diciendo que era 6:30_

_-Porque estas tan enojada, tu sueles levantarte temprano- Dice de lo mas tranquilo Shun_

_-aaaa me las pagara-lo dije pero después me di cuenta de que ellos no saben nada sobre las gatitas ídolos del futuro_

_-¿A quien?-Pregunto extrañado _

_-aaa mi despertador-Dijo riendo nerviosamente _

_-Bueno…-_

_**Tiempo de Salto**_

_Estábamos en receso y July me pregunto sobre lo que me pasaba no la culpo de lo que paso las primeras horas_

_**Flashback**_

_Era matemáticas no se me dan mal pero no es mi materia favorita , Dan , July y Billy se estaban muriendo _

_Pero tuvo que pasar, Miku se cay de mi bolso y rodo por todo el salón , antes de llegar a los pies del profesor lo agarre pero…._

_-Señorita Misaki se puede saber que hace-Pregunto el profesor Klaus_

_-aa yo nada profe-_

_-Como castigo te pasaras toda la segunda hora de clases afuera-_

_Clase de cocina después del castigo_

_Estábamos preparando un pastel de chocolate, y Miku se volvió a salir de el bolso porque quería probar la mescla se movió el horno a 175: G y _

_BUMMMMMMMMMMM_

_Exploto el salón de cocina y por tener que apagar el fuego fue hora libre hasta que me mandaron castigo después de la escuela limpiar el salón o lo que quedaba de el ._

_-Chicos hoy tenemos 2 nuevas estudiante, no pudieron venir las primeras horas, pero que bueno-Dijo el profe Klaus mirándome a mi _

_-Bueno ellas son las nuevas estudiantes pasen-Al abrirse las puertas entraron dos pelirojas y una de ellas era no puedo creerlo era ¡ALICE GEAHBICH¡_

_Todos se amontonaron _

_-ALEJENSE-grito la otra niña pelirroja al lado _

_-aaa tu eres Mira Clay, la mejor amiga de Alice Geahbich-__**(N/A: en este fic Alice es una modelo profesional juvenil)**_

_-Si por favor dejen de amontonarse-_

_-No te preocupes Mira esta bien- Dijo con una sonrisa _

_-Bueno siéntense al lado de Misaki y Makimoto, Misaki Makimoto alcen las manos-Las 2 alzamos las manos y ellas se sentaron –_

_-Bueno saben la tradición estudiante nuevo, sin clases-_

_-Hola soy Runo Misaki llámenme Runo -Dijo amablemente_

_-Hola yo soy July Makimoto Díganme July-Ya saben quien_

_-Hola soy Dan-_

_-Yo Shun-_

_-Yo soy Ace-_

_-Yo me llamo Keith-__**(N/A:En este fic Keith y Mira no son hermanos y Keith se llama Keith ferman y Mira Clay NADA mas)**_

_Las chicas asintieron y nos hicimos amigos pero me seguí comportando rara por culpa de Miku y justo cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos Miku salió_

_-OOO vamos Runo-chan que no te pareció divertido- Dijo Miku saltando _

_-NOO NO ME PARECIO DIVERTIDO ME PARECIO NEFASTO –Dijo ya muy enojada_

_-aaa Runo-chan siento que viene un nuevo monstro- Dijo Miku _

_-Bien vamos-_

''_Que serán estas presencias extrañas que siento''_

_July POV _

_Seguimos a Runo osea Alice y Mira me acompañaron y no pudimos creer lo que vimos _

_Después de ver todo esto es demasiado para mi y vimos como lucho pero….._

_SE VIO COMO UNA SUPERHERONIA ANIME KYAAA_

_Al final cuando estaba en tierra le aplaudimos se mostro sorprendida y empezó a balbucear hasta que de la tierra salió otra de esas cosa_

_Y oímos algo como gritos de ayuda y vimos que el interior del monstruo había tres luces que se distinguían_

_-Ellas son las presencias que sentía hace rato-Dijo una voz al parecer dentro de Runo_

_Después ellas salieron del monstruo y vinieron hacia nosotras 4 y cada una se paro enfrente de nosotras_

_La que estaba delante mío era una cosa esponjosa rosada con orejas de gato y cola, las de Mira y Alice eran similares pero la de Mira era amarillo fuerte y Alice era roja_

_-Por favor ayúdennos transformándose- Dijo la de Mira –Como?-pregunto Alice_

_-Transformación de ADN , transformación en proceso- Dijeron las 3 robots_

_Un fondo arco iris nos envolvió y las 3 estábamos cogidas de las manos al parecer volando atreves de ese portal arco iris_

_Aparecí con una blusa gris cubriendo el cuello sin mangas tenia una corbata rosa, una falda gris con filo rosa había como pequeños bolsillos rosas en la blusa__, unos guantes que empiezan del codo, negro con filo rosa sobrepasaba un poco la mano que también tenía filo rosa unas medias rosas hasta la rodilla con botas negras dejando ver una franja rosa ,un micrófono de boca, mis ojos ahora eran rosas, mi cabello se volvió mas corto, rosa en dos colas de cerdo con chorros_

_Y una cola junto con orejas rosas de neko KAWAIII_

_Alice POV_

_Cuando, al parecer nos estábamos transformando junto con pequeños robots en un fondo arco iris un túnel por decir así, aparecí con una blusa roja dejando ver el tórax con una falda corta pero inflada roja , guantes rojos ajustados a la mano botas rojas con filo café ,micrófono de boca, mis ojos se volvieron rojos, mi cabello café y corto ,y al final tenia colas y orejas de neko cafés_

_Mira POV_

_Estábamos en un túnel de fondo arco iris junto con unos pequeños robots, Salí con una blusa gris cubriendo el cuello que deja un triangulo abajo dejando ver mi ombligo con filo amarillo fuerte , debajo había unos shorts negros con filo amarillo fuerte un unos centímetros mas abajo lo que se ponen las novias pero en color negro junto con filos amarillos fuertes, una corbata amarillo fuerte unos guantes unos guantes que empiezan del codo, negro con filo amarillo fuerte sobrepasando un poco la mano unas botas negras altas que me llegan un poco mas abajo del adorno de novia, un micrófono de boca, mis ojos se volvieron amarillos claro , mi cabello creció se volvió rubio en una coleta para la derecha con moño morado y para rematar unas orejas y cola de gato amarillo fuerte_

_Runo POV_

_No pude creerlo que ellas se hayan podido transformar después que salieron del fondo arcoíris –Unión de ADN completa –Dijeron dentro de July, Mira y Alice las otras robots similares a Miku_

_Luego fue impresionante como si fueran expertas en sus armas bueno July ve mucho anime así que de ella se espera justo cuando lo iba a sellar algo golpeo mi mano quitándome la espada alzamos la vista para ver a 5 chicos encimas de unas patinetas cohetes __**(N/A: las manos me duelen así que pondré el link de su aspecto en mi perfil)**_

_-Aléjense- Dice un chico de cabello azul_

_-Olvídense de todo esto-Dijo uno rubio_

_-Ya no se presenten gatitas-Dijo uno de cabello rojo y lentes_

_-Dejen de mandar a los monstruos a la otra dimensión- Dijo uno d cabello morado claro_

_-Márchense-Dijo uno de cabello verde_

_-Que les sucede y quienes son ustedes-Dije ya enojada_

_-Que se creen para darnos ordenes-Dice Mira_

_-Los que deberían marcharse son ustedes- Dijo July_

_-Quienes son-Pregunto Alice_

_-Somos los amos de la tecnología y el ataque- Dijo el de cabello azul_

_-Hasta pronto- Dijo el de morado claro_

_-Las dejaremos libres por esta vez- Dijo el de rojo y lentes_

_Luego se marcharon y selle al monstruo _

_-Mira mama son 3 nuevas gatitas-Dijo un niño de cabello negro con los pelos parados y ojos cafés_

_-Cuales son sus nombres- dijo una chica de cabello rubio_

_-Nosotras…..-Dijo Alice_

_Alice POV_

_No sabia que decir no puedo decir mi nombre real aprendí de July en todo este día _

''_Di que te llamas neko de oro'' oí una voz dentro de mi_

_-Yo me llamo neko de oro yo también los ayudare a manteneros a salvo-Dije sonriendo_

_July POV_

_Aaa Alice ya se le ocurrió que digo no puedo delatarme_

''_Di que te llamas neko de cobre'' Dije una voz dentro de mi_

_-Yo soy neko de cobre aquí para servir-Dije como soldado_

_Mira POV_

_Bien solo quedo yo genial y que demonios digo?_

''_Te llamaras neko de plata'' oí la voz en mi cabeza _

_-Y yo soy neko de plata también me asegurare de que estén bien-_

_Runo POV_

_Luego de las presentaciones nos fuimos a mi casa para hacer una pijamada de ultima hora_

_-Bueno yo soy el invento 0-3- Dijo la cosa esponjosa rosa de July_

_-mmm le puedo poner un nombre mas kawaii- Me pregunto July_

_-Si la mi era el invento 0-1 pero se lo cambie a Miku-_

_-Entonces tu serás….. ¡TETO¡-Dijo July feliz_

_-SIIII que nombre tan KAWAIII-chillo Teto_

_-Bien yo soy el invento 0-5- Dijo la de Alice_

_-Bien tu nombre será .. Meiko-Dijo Alice sonriendo_

_-Meiko esta muy bien-Respondio_

_-Y o soy el invento 0-4-Dijo la de Mira_

_-Tu te llamaras Neru- Wow eso fue rápido viniendo de Mira_

_-Oigan pero si hay 1,3,4 y 5 que pasa con el 2-Pregunto July_

_-Tienes razón July que pasa con la 2 , Miku-Dijo Alice mirando a Miku_

_-La verdad no lo se-_

_-Minna…..-Dijo Mira_

_-Tampoco- Dijeron las 3 robots al unisonó_

_-Entonces significa que falta una , bien salvaremos la ciudad y estaremos en su búsqueda –Dije con animos_

_-HAIIII- Respondieron todas_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**Konota-chan: Aquí fue este cap **_

_**Runo: Al fin fue largo**_

_**July: shhhh no moleste a la escritora**_

_**Alice: Bueno quien será la segunda gatita**_

_**Mira: yo también quiero saber**_

_**Konota-chan: Lo sabrán en el siguiente R&R**_


	3. Cosas aburridas y aparicion misteriosa

_**Konota-chan: Hey Aquí el tercer cap de Gatitas ídolos del futuro**_

_**Runo: Y que pasara en este cap**_

_**July: Si quizás encontremos a la segunda gatita ídolo del futuro**_

_**Konota-chan: No de hecho**_

_**Mira: Entonces de que se tratara **_

_**Alice: Bueno esperemos, Los peladores de la batalla Bakugan no l e pertenece a Konota-chan**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Runo POV _

_Íbamos a carrera al colegio nos quedamos dormidas porque ayer tuve que explicarles todo lo que hacen y son las gatitas ídolos del futuro aunque no sabemos quién será la número 2_

_-Runo-chan, July-Chan, Mira-Chan, Alice-chan vamos vamos llegaran tarde vamos vamos….-Decian Miku, Teto, Neru y Meiko _

_-Callense ya-Dijo Mira harta de oírlas_

_-AAA llegaremos tarde-Chillaba July_

_-Kyyaaaa onegai minna-san dejen de pelear-Decía Alice que se estaba muriendo del cansancio _

_Bien llegamos a la escuela_

_-Señorita Misaki ,Makimoto, Clay y Geahbich porque llegaron tarde-Pregunto molesto Klaus_

_-Bueno… vera profesor-Dijo Mira pensando con que excusarnos_

_-Bueno si no tienen explicación entonces están castigadas, afuera por todas las primeras horas-_

_-Hai- Respondimos y regresamos afuera_

_**Fuera del salón por la parte norte de la escuela**_

_-aaa es muy amargado ese hombre-Dice Mira poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza _

_-Tranquila Mira no importa-Dice Alice agotada_

_-Exacto relax Mira el nació , creció y morirá amargado-Dice July _

_Estaba concentrada la verdad yo soy la líder y tengo que encontrar a la numero 2_

_-Runo estas bien- Pregunta Alice mientras que July y Mira discuten _

_-Si solo pienso en la número 2- Dije con tono pensativo_

_-Tranquila la encontraremos-Dice calmándome_

_-Bien gracias Alice-Dije sonriendo_

_-Oigan ustedes 2 dejen de pelear July-chan , Mira-chan-Decían Teto y Neru_

_**Tiempo de salta después de la escuela**_

_-Bien hay que encontrar a la número 2 –Dice July emocionada_

_-Sii-Apoya Teto_

_-Bien pues como la encontraremos-Dice Neru_

_En ese momento dejaron de saltar_

_-Saben como las encontraremos-Pregunta Mira_

_-La verdad no-Dicen July y teto_

_Todas caímos estilo anime _

_-Bien eso no sirve de nada pensemos en otra cosa-_

_(Suena la canción de el opening de Lucky Star )_

_-Aja hola- Dice July de quien mas seria ese tono_

_-Que no puede ser-Dice July asombrada _

_-Si ok-Dice y nos mira seria_

_-Que sucede July-Pregunta Mira_

_-Verán es que sacaron un nuevo manga de fullmetal panic y quisiera saber me acompañan a comprarlo-Dice July con ojos de cachorro_

_-Bien nada malo pasara-Dice Alice_

''_Seguramente porque es su primera vez con July cuando va a comprar mangas , animes y nuevos juegos'' Pensé para mis adentros_

_**Después de la masacre de dinero de JULY estaban luchando con otro monstruo **_

_-Bien eso es todo, por hoy –Dijo Miku_

_-Al fin –Dice July quejándose_

_-Bien eso es todo, ahora que tal si buscamos a la numero 2-Dice Alice_

_-Saben fue una suerte que no aparecieran esos tales amos de la tecnología-Dice Mira _

_-Tienes razón fue extraño el otro día-Afirme _

_-aaa pero esta escureciendo hay que irse- Dijo Alice mirando al cielo_

_-Ok la buscaremos mañana-Dijo July bostezando_

_-Bueno vamos-Dije caminando junto a ellas _

_Normal POV_

_Después de que las chicas se fueran alguien vio como se transformaron , lucharon y sus identidades_

_-Ellas también son las gatitas ídolos del futuro, Fabi-chan-Dijo una criatura esponjosa amarillo claro con orejas y cola de gato del mismo color_

_-So estaba esperando encontrarlas -Después de decir eso sonrió, y se fue en la dirección contraria _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**Konota-chan: Bien ya saben lo que será el próximo capa si que para que**_

_**Runo: ¡SI ALFIN ENCONTRAMOS A ALA NUMERO 2!**_

_**July: SIIIII**_

_**Mira: ALFIN**_

_**Alice: ALELUYA**_

_**Konota-chan: No de hecho no se trata de eso el próximo cap**_

_**Runo, July ,Mira y Alice:¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?**_

_**Konota-chan:R&R (sale corriendo)**_

_**Runo, July, Mira y Alice: MATEEEEEEEEEE**_


	4. la precensia y los nombres de los amos

_**Aya jajaKonota-chan: Bueno aquí el cap 4 **_

_**Runo: Porque te demoraste**_

_**July: Aja yo quería saber lo que pasa**_

_**Alice: -.-''**_

_**Mira: Bueno primero tenia que actualizar sus otras historias**_

_**Runo: ASI QUE OTRAS HISTORIAS TE PARECEN MAS IMPORTANTES**_

_**Konota-chan: Yo no he dicho es…**_

_**July: PERO LO PENSASTE**_

_**Mira: Los peleadores de la batalla Bakugan no le pertenece a Konota-chan**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Runo POV_

_Era domingo amo los domingos pero lo único malo es que al día siguiente tenemos que volver a la escuela_

_**Pero algo falta en mi interior**_

_**Algo que no se puede inventar**_

_**El ponerme un propio corazón**_

_**Un programa**_

_Una canción distrajo mis pensamientos era relajante y la seguía escuchando y seguí caminando de donde provenía la música_

_**En soledad nada mas que esperar**_

_**Todo sueño deseo, o anhelo**_

_**Esperar**_

_**Quiero saber como y quien fue el**_

_Seguí caminando cada vez se asía mas fuerte _

_**Un corazón**_

_**Y ahora un milagro**_

_**Comienza a funcionar**_

_**Porque las lagrimas no pueden para**_

_**No entiendo porque tiemblo así **_

_**Siento el pulso acelerar**_

_**¿Esto es lo que yo espere**_

_**Para un corazón de verdad?**_

_**(N/A:Sono la canción de GirlsDeMo ''mi canción'')**_

_-aaa hola July-Dije esperando respuesta_

_-Hola Runo necesito que vengas a mi casa, es urgente- Dijo July con tono suplicante_

_-¿Por?-Pregunte_

_-Reunión importante-Dijo July_

_-Esta bien- Cerré la tapa- Bueno vamos Miku-_

_-Si Runo-chan- Dijo la robot_

_-Y esta fue ''Corazón- El programa perfecto''- Al parecer dijo un hombre del lugar de donde provenía la música, pero aun así me fui corriendo _

_**Luego de que Runo se fuera corriendo y lo que no pudo oír **_

_Normal POV_

_Luego de que Runo se fuera siguió el conductor_

_-De la nueva cantante famosa juvenil Fabia Sheen- Dijo el productor _

_Detrás de algunos muros cerca de ahí_

_-Ya veo así que las gatitas ídolos del futuro se enteraran de mi presencia- Dijo una chica con un gorro y gafas de sol oscuras , luego de decir eso se marcho_

_Alice POV_

_-aaaaa RUNO PORQUE NO VIENES- Gritaba July desesperada_

_-Bueno hay que esperar , Alice ya que Runo no llega veamos la TV- Sugirió Mira_

_-Esta bien- Conteste_

_Encendimos la TV y empezaron a decir de una nueva cantante juvenil_

_-Bueno esta cantante es nueva pero conseguirá seguramente éxitos-Decía la señora que acompañaba al conductor _

_-Una nueva cantante eh?-Decía Mira_

_-Si escuche de ella que se iba a quedar aquí, es buena- Dije explicándole a Mira_

_-Que tan buena es?-Pregunta Mira obvio no convencida _

_-Bueno escucha….-Dije y saque mi celular y empezó a sonar mi tono de celular_

_Sonó una música como de rock y algo como tranquilizante _

_**Un solitario científico **_

_**Me creo a mi, soy un robot **_

_**Soy el claro resultado de un**_

_**Milagro **_

_**Pero algo falta en mi interior**_

_**Algo que el no se puede inventar **_

_**El ponerme un propio corazón**_

_**Un programa**_

_-Chicas llegue-Vimos a Runo entrando y recuperando el aliento, después de eso cerré el celular_

_-Bueno que es tan importante-Dijo Miku sentándose en el regazo de su dueña_

_-Bueno díganle chicas….-Dijo July mirando a Teto, Meiko y Neru, nosotras sabíamos de que se trataba_

_-Bueno sentimos, como una presencia extraña pero no sabemos de quien o que es exactamente-Dijo Neru_

_-Es cierto yo sentí algo parecido esta mañana-Dijo Teto_

_-Si es una presencia extraña pero no identificada- Aseguraba Meiko_

_-Oye Miku lo has sentido-Pregunto Runo mirando a su robot_

_-Bueno la verdad….es que si lo sentí cuando luchamos hace 4 días, pero pensé que no era importante-Dijo Miku cerrando los ojos _

_-oo Esta bien Miku, no tienes la culpa-Decía Runo consolando a su robot _

_-Entonces pensemos de que o quien es la presencia-Dije eso me inquietaba_

_-Quizá sea… la de la 2da gatita ídolo del futuro- Dijo Mira que hasta el momento estaba callada_

_-Tienes razón tenemos que seguir con esa presencia-Decía Runo levantándose _

_-Bueno vamos- Dije junto con mi robot_

_Runo POV_

_Seguimos buscando a la segunda gatita, aunque fue en vano ni rastro de ella_

_-aa estoy cansada, tomemos un descanso-Dijo July agotada no la culpo_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Oímos a alguien gritar y fuimos a ver, era un robot enorme así que hicimos nuestro trabajo_

_-Unión de ADN transformación en proceso-Dijeron las 4 robots y apareció de nuevo el túnel arco iris e íbamos cogidas de las manos dirigiéndonos a algún lugar del túnel, y nos convertimos en las gatitas ídolos del futuro_

_-Unión de ADN completa- Dijeron las robots y fuimos a eliminar al monstruo _

_Luego de una gran pelea, no se detenía y aparecían mas_

_-Cobre __**(July)**__ encárgate del monstruo del lado norte-Dije consetrandome en el monstruo de lado este_

_-Plata __**(Mira)**__ tu encárgate del monstruo del lado sur- Le di otra orden y asintió_

_-Oro __**(Alice)**__ tu anda al monstruo del lado oeste- Dije esquivando los ataque de aquel robot_

_-Ok- Y se fue a eliminarlo no funcionaba y se nos acababan las ideas_

_Hasta que….._

_**Un solitario científico **_

_**Me creo a mi, soy un robot **_

_**Soy el claro resultado de un**_

_**Milagro **_

_Era la canción que oí esta mañana y al parecer luego de esa canción se debilitaron , aunque era una canción bonita y de buenos sentimientos…esperen bueno sentimientos eso es!_

_-Chicas atráiganlos a todos ellos en un circulo y tu Oro ponle a todo el volumen esa canción- Dije y prosiguieron a hacerlo _

_**(N/A: esta canción no me pertenece si quieren oírla el link esta en mi perfil, se llama Corazon-Programa perfecto)**_

_**Un solitario científico **_

_**Me creo a mi, soy un robot **_

_**Soy el claro resultado de un**_

_**Milagro **_

_**Pero algo falta en mi interior**_

_**Algo que el no se puede inventar **_

_**El ponerme un propio corazón**_

_**Un programa**_

_**El tiempo corrió siglos vi pasar**_

_**En soledad nada mas que esperar**_

_**Todo sueño deseo, o anhelo**_

_**Esperar**_

_**Quiero saber como y quien fue el**_

_**Hasta el final de su jornada **_

_**Quien quiso hacer solo para mi **_

_**Un corazón**_

_La canción siguió y los monstruos se fueron destruyendo y llego el momento de sellarlos_

_-Por el poder del Reino del mas allá- Dije y la típica luz turquesa me envolvió y levante mi espada_

_-Te sello ahora con mi espada de cristal-Dije y los monstruos se cerraron , al fin todo estaba bien y oíamos aplausos pausados y nos volteamos a ver a…._

_-Los amos de la tecnología, pero que hacen aquí desaparezcan-Dijo July impacientándose_

_-Sabes tenemos nombres-Dijo el de cabello rojo y lentes_

_-Así.. cuales son- Dijo Mira bueno es tan exigente como July _

_-Yo soy Kaito-Dijo el de cabello azul __**(aspecto de todos ellos en mi perfil)**_

_-Yo soy Len- Dijo un chico rubio parecía menor que los demás_

_-Yo soy Ted-Dijo el de cabello rojo y lentes_

_-Me llamo Mikuo-Dijo el de cabello turquesa verdoso_

''_Espera Mikuo suena como Miku'' Pensé antes de que se presentara el ultimo _

_-Y yo soy Meito-Dijo el de cabello café- Y ustedes hablando de todo-Continuo _

_-Yo soy la neko del cristal-Dije sin tener inseguridades se que no son sus verdaderos nombres_

_-Yo soy Neko de cobre-Dijo July al un poco mas enérgica ósea recuperándose_

_-Yo soy neko de plata-Dijo Mira con tono frio, a veces ella puede dar miedo_

_-Y yo soy Neko de Oro-Dijo Alice_

_-Saben algo, tenemos la ventaja-Dijo Meito_

_-Oye tienes razón tenemos ventaja- Dijo Mikuo_

_-Solo por uno mas no tiene ventaja, eso depende de la fuerza-Dijo Mira perdiendo los estribos _

_-Precisamente Plata, aunque tengan a la quinta o creo que a la 2da gatita __quizá __podrán estar a nuestro nivel-Dijo Ted_

_-Bueno no tenemos ganas de pelar o darles demostración así que hasta la próxima ídolos-Dijo Kaito y se fueron en sus patinetas jet _

_-aa bueno creo que la presencia en realidad eran ellos-Dijo July con tono de disección_

_-Bueno a pesar de todo mañana de todas formas busquemos a la 2da- Dijo Alice_

_-OK-Dijimos todas y nos fuimos_

_Normal POV_

_Después de que las chicas se fueron alguien las observaba desde un edifico mas arriba ocultando su presencia _

_-Bueno creo que es hora no crees Fabi-chan-Dio un robot amarillo claro_

_-Si creo que ya será el momento-Dijo una chica con el mismo gorro de esta mañana y gafas de sol_

_-Y será el momento de presentarnos-Dijo y se fue junto con su robot _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Konota-chan: Bueno el cap 4 ya saben quién aparecerá **_

_**July: Quien?**_

_**Runo: (Con una gota estilo anime en la sien)**_

_**Alice: (Igual que Runo pero con una sonrisa nerviosa)**_

_**Mira: (Igual sin la sonrisa)**_

_**Konota-chan: Como sea R&R**_


	5. Al fin encontramos a la 2da gatita

_**Konota-chan: bueno como trato subiré el quinto capitulo de gatitas ídolos del futuro mas rápido que el 4**_

_**Runo: Ojala porque si no es así ….(Aura oscura y sonrisa siniestra)**_

_**July: Alguien esta en problemas jijij**_

_**Mira: O_OU**_

_**Alice: Los peleadores de la batalla bakugan no le pertenece a Konota-chan**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Alice POV_

_Estaba tratando de ir a la escuela ¿Por qué? Por que July no se quería levantar así que la tuve que arrastrar hacia la escuela _

_-Ya llegamos al fin-Dijo y solté a July _

_-auuuu-Se quejo July parándose_

_-Chicas buenos días-Dijeron Runo y Mira_

_-Buenos Días-Dijimos July y yo_

_-Lo siento por no irme contigo Alice-Se disculpo Mira_

_-No importa, de todos modos tenia que llevarme a July-Dije Mirando a la nombrada_

_-Bueno vamos a clase-Dijo Runo y nos fuimos_

_**En la clase Runo POV**_

_-Bueno chicos, hoy tendremos una nueva estudiante-Dijo la maestra Lena_

_-Puedes pasar-Dijo la maestra y la puerta se abrió…_

_Era una chica algo pequeña con el cabello azul un poco mas corto de la mitad de la espalda __**(N/A:En este fic Fabia no tiene ese mechón de pelo para adelante lo tiene para atrás y esta algo disparejo pero se lo ve algo normal)**_

_Y tenía algunas mechas de cabello pintadas de blanco, junto con el uniforme de la escuela algo a su estilo_

_-KYAAAAA ERES LA FAMOSA NUEVA CNATANTE JUVENIL FABIA SHEEN-Dijo Mizumi una compañera _

_-No puedo creerlo primero una modelos profesional juvenil y ahora una cantante, estar en esta clase es genial- Dijo nuestro compañero Letoy y así siguieron_

_-Chicas en verdad es popular-Pregunte a mis amigas _

_-Oye Alice esa era la cantante que dijeron en la TV-Dijo Mira dirigiéndose a Alice_

_-Si es ella…. Escucha Runo-Dijo Alice y abrió su celular_

_Sonó la canción que oí aquel día que supimos los nombres de los amos de la tecnología y con la que vencimos los monstruos _

_-Genial-Dijo July_

_-Chicos por favor vuelvan a su asiento-Dijo la maestra Lena –Señorita Sheen , siéntese al lado derecho de Geahbich-Dijo la maestra_

_-Hai-Dijo y se fue a sentar, al ver a Alice sonrió y se sentó_

_**Tiempo de salta por que soy perezosa**_

_-Bueno chicos al parecer hay una lluvia así que no podrán salir al receso tendrán que quedarse aquí-Dijo el profesor Gill_

_-Hai-Dijimos todos los estudiantes___

_-aa y otra cosa o se aloquen por a señorita Sheen o Geahbich-Dijo el profesor antes de irse_

_-Hola Sheen-chan-Dijo July enérgicamente _

_-Hola-Dijo Sheen -Me pueden llamar Fabia-Finalizo_

_-Yo soy July Makimoto hablando de todo-Dijo July_

_-Yo me llamo Runo Misaki-Dije _

_-Yo soy Mira Clay-Dijo Mira por alguna razón no uso su tono frio_

_-Yo soy Alice Geahbich-Dijo Alice sonriendo_

_Y los chicos se acercaron_

_-Hola me llamo Dan kuso-_

_-Yo soy Shun Kazami-_

_-Yo Ace Grit-_

_-Un gusto soy Keith Ferman-_

_-Un gusto igual-Dijo Fabia sonriendo_

_-Bueno a mi me parece que ya somos amigos-Dijo July saltando_

_**(Sonó el opening de Lucky Star)**_

_-a si hola Kazarina-san-Dijo Fabia-Si estoy bien….no seas tan sobreprotectora-Continuo-Vale, vale iré cuando pueda..-Dijo Fabia, antes de cortar la llamada oímos a alguien decir-QUE ESPERA COMO QUE CUANDO PUEDAS ES OBLIGATO…..-Antes de que terminara llamada finalizada _

_-aa Quien era-Pregunto Dan_

_-Era mi agente que esta preocupada-Dijo Fabia sonriendo_

_-Oye ese era el opening de Lucky Star-Dijo July con estrellitas en los ojos_

_-Si es una de las series que mi hizo reír mucho-Respondió_

_-Genial, conoces también a Suzumiya Harui-Dijo July_

_-Por supuesto aparte de que aparece en Lucky Star también es un anime-Dijo parándose_

_-Bueno si quieres hoy vamos al centro de gamer-Dijo July_

_-Genial soy una excelente gamer-Dijo con estrellas en los ojos_

_-SIIII AL FIN OTRA AMIGA OTAKU-Dijo saltando July_

_Runo/Alice/Mira/Dan/Shun/Ace/Keith POV_

''_Así que ella también es una otaku'' pensaron al mismo tiempo_

_**Después de la escuela con las chicas en el centro de gamer Runo POV**_

_Wow ellas son una mala combinación digo para nosotras _

_-Listo terminamos-Dijeron las 2 con un carro lleno de mangas y videojuegos nuevos_

_-mmmmm chicas vengan conmigo-Dijo Fabia y nos arrastro hacia una peluquería llamada ''Peluquería Vestal''_

_-Buenos días Myline- Dijo Fabia a una chica de cabello corto celeste_

_-Buenos días Súper estrella que se te ofrece otro color en tu cabello- Dijo Myline con tono juguetón_

_-No ellas son mis amigas Runo, Alice, Mira y July-Dijo Fabia presentándonos _

_-Quieres decir Alice, Alice Geahbich-Dice con tono de sorpresa-Wow modelos y cantante en la misma escuela no era de diseccionarse que fueran amigas-Dijo Myline _

_-Bueno quiero que les pintes algunas mechas de color en el cabello, el color que ellas quieran-Dijo Fabia espera…..PINTARNOS MECHAS DE COLORES_

_-espera Fabia como que pintarnos mechas de colores-Dije reclamando _

_-oo vamos yo pagare, ustedes eligiran los colores y si sus padres reclaman yo se los explicare, ne?-Dijo con una sonrisa brillante, demonios es buena convenciendo _

_-Ok, ok-Dije y mire a las chicas todas asintieron_

_-Yo quiero de color, mm…. Azul marino-Dije bueno combina con mi cabello, que les digo_

_-Yo quiero de color rosa-Dijo July, típico sabia que escogería rosa _

_-aaa no lo se soy modelo y quizá me digan que no a algunos trabajos por mi cabello-Dijo Alice pensante_

_-Vamos A-li-ce-Dijo Fabia con ojos de cachorro, ok esa chica tiene experiencia convenciendo _

_-aa ok yo quiero mechas rubias- Dijo Alice rindiéndose no es mal color para una pelirroja_

_-Yo quiero mechas rojas-Dijo Mira, es como ser al revés Alice es una gatita roja y Mira es una gatita amarilla fuerte así que es como reverso _

_-Listo Milyne sabes lo que hay que hacer-Dijo Fabia con una sonrisa triunfante_

_Luego de pintarnos las mechas de colores no nos veíamos mal, odio admitirlo Fabia tenía razón en algo_

_-Runo-chan hay un monstruo cerca de aquí-Me susurro Miku dentro de mi bolso_

_-Bueno hay que irnos-Dije resaltando irnos_

_-aaaa Que pena bueno adiós Fabi-chan-Dijo July, espera ''Fabi-chan'' de donde lo saco_

_-Bueno adiós Fabia-Dijo Mira_

_-Hasta luego-Dijo Alice con una razón_

_-Hasta mañana-Dije y nos despedimos con la mano y fuimos hacia el monstruo_

_-Unión de ADN transformación en proceso-Dijeron las robots y nos transformamos en las gatitas ídolos del futuro-Unión de ADN completa-Dijeron y fuimos a atacar_

_Fue mas sencillo pero no me di cuenta de que había otro detrás mío y me quede paralizada pensé que me iba a aplastar hasta que…._

_Una patada voladora lo alejo y era enorme ese monstruo y con unas cadenas el monstruo se quedo atrapado_

_-Por el poder del Reino del mas allá-Dije y la cadena empezó a brillar_

_-te sello ahora con mis cadenas de hielo-Luego de eso el monstruo se sello y se fue a su dimensión _

_-Pero que…..-Dijo Mira incrédula_

_Vimos a quien lo hizo y era alguien parecida a Len de los amos de la tecnología pero en versión mujer al principio pensamos que era el enemigo pero vimos la col y las orejas así que supimos que era la ¡2DA GATITA¡_

_Llevaba una blusa como de estudiante sin mangas con un lazo amarillo en ella y dejaba ver un poco el ombligo, tenia shorts negros con unas cadenas amarillas, los guantes como los nuestros pero con filos amarillo claro, zapatos blancos deportivos con calentadores negros con filo amarillos claro, su cabello era rubio corto hasta los hombres , tenia 4 binchas 2 de ellas sosteniendo un mechón de cabello en el centro y las otras 2 sosteniendo el cabello para que no le callera en la cara y un enorme listón blanco en la cabeza con un micrófono de boca y las orejas y cola_

_-OYE TU ERES LA 2DA GATITA VERDAD GENIAL-Dijo July emocionada, pero la chica se fue muy rápido sin dejar rastro_

_**Mas de noche (Seguimos en Runo POV)**_

_Pasamos 4 horas buscando y volvimos a casa todas juntas _

_-Genial la encontramos y desapareció-Dijo July agotada_

_-Bueno lo haremos mañana-Dijo Mira y justo en ese momento_

_Vimos a la 2da gatita que aterrizo en frente de nosotras, y se destransformo revelando a …_

_FABIA?_

_-Hola chicas-Saluda con una sonrisa como si nada pasara_

_-Como demonios , o mas bien si sabias que nosotras éramos las gatitas ídolos del futuro, porque no nos dijiste en toda la tarde-Dijo July_

_-Fabia porque jamás me lo dijiste?-Pregunto Alice pero sonaba como que si se conocieran desde hace mucho antes_

_-Elemental Alice-__koi __–Dijo Fabia con el dedo hacia arriba como explicando una hipótesis espera….¿KOI?_

_-Oye porqué la llamas con ''koi'' al final-Dijimos alteradas Mira, July y yo_

_-Bueno es hora de explicación-Dijo Alice_

_**Flashback (hace 3 años Alice POV)**_

_-Bueno Alice, es hora de ver la fortuna-Dijo Fabia arrastrándome, bueno era el festival de año nuevo y ella es una persona algo…. Curiosa e hiperactiva _

_-Está bien Fabia- Dije y caminamos normal_

_Estábamos en la campana donde pides un deseo de año nuevo , aplaudimos cerramos los ojos y luego de rezar nos dijimos que pedimos _

_-Bueno yo pedí convertirme en profesional-Dije feliz viendo hacia arriba-Y tu Fabia?-Pregunte mirándola_

_-¿Yo? Bueno pedí ser cantante profesional-Dije parándose enérgicamente _

_-Así? Bueno jamás te he oído cantar , quisiera que me cantaras por favor –Dije suplicante_

_-mmm esta bien solo porque eres mi mejor amiga-Dijo Fabia y me quite del asiento y la obligue a pararse en la banca_

_-Bueno empezare….-Dijo y abrió la boca __**(N/A: esta canción no me pertenece la canción esta en mi perfil y además al final dice quien hizo el video y la voz para que quede claro TODOS son de otras personas que yo conozco y los pongo en mis fincs)**_

_**Las estaciones del año cambien**_

_**Y nuestro lazo se rompe mas**_

_**Me aferro a los recuerdos que quedan **_

_**Así nunca se irán**_

_**No puedo moverme por el peso del dolor**_

_**De aquello que no te dije**_

_**Sentí aun en tu presencia **_

_**En un sueño cálido **_

_**Pero al despertar vi que al final te perdí**_

_**Y ate ese dolor justo en mi corazón **_

_**Mientras veo el color de la tarde en dispersión**_

_**Creo que hoy mi alma esta llena de aflicción y**_

_**Volara, volara, volara…**_

_**Mas allá del horizonte en el lejano mar**_

_**Una parte de mi esencia para ti he de liberar**_

_**Nuestro lazos jamás podrán desatar y**_

_**Volando van volando van volando…..**_

_**Algún día este cruel pensamiento se ira**_

_**Y tan solo en silencio lento se desvanecerá **_

_**Aunque se que mi alma nunca te olvidara y**_

_**Volara, volara, volara….**_

_**No podre liberal del dolor mi corazón **_

_**Pero siempre mi alma estarás y serás mi razón **_

_**Cuando cae la lluvia se va la aflicción y**_

_**Volando van, volando van, volando…**_

_Solo estaba concentrada en ella era una melodía hermosa aunque al mismo tiempo triste y después oímos aplausos vimos a muchas personas estaban escuchando la canción de Fabia , las personas aplaudían con sonrisas y empezaron los fuegos artificiales _

_-Bueno aquí esta la comida con la que disfrutaremos este espectáculo-Dije y Fabia examino la comida_

_-La hiciste tu verdad?-Pregunto Fabia con una ceja levantada_

_-Si porque? No te gusta como cocino-Dije triste_

_-No hablo de que no voy a comer comida de las que comprar en las tiendas comeré lo que llame ''El especial de Alice''-Luego de decir eso empezó a comer, y me saco una sonrisa por su ''directa''_

_Minutos después_

_-mmm que rico que estaba ''el especial de Alice''-Dijo Fabia _

_-Que bueno que te gusto-Dije sonriendo_

_-Ahora te llamare ''Alice-koi''-Dijo sonriendo_

_-¿KOI?-Dije alterada_

_-Es que se me va mal la cocina y bueno tu eres perfecta cocinera, me hago entender?-Dijo_

_-Si-Dije sonriendo nuevamente '' así que era como una broma diciendo que le siga cocinando nunca cambia''_

_**Fin flashback (ahora estamos en Runo POV)**_

_-Así que eso paso-Dijo July_

_-Así que hubo alguien antes que yo-Dijo Mira agarrando a Alice_

_-ósea al aparecer tengo competencia-Dijo Fabia también agarrando Alice del brazo izquierdo _

_-Chicas todas ustedes son mis mejores amigas-Dijo Alice calmándose_

_-Bien-Dijeron Mira y Fabia pero se notaba el rayo de enemistad que brotaba de ellas , todas teníamos gotas estilo anime en la cabeza_

_-Bueno la verdad es que hace 4 días que estoy aquí y tenia algunos ''retrasos''-Dijo Fabia_

_-Espera, hace 4 días? Entonces Miku tenias razón había una presencia –Dije mirando a Miku_

_-Si esa presencia era yo-Dijo Fabia señalándose_

_-Hablando de todo donde esta, tu robot?-Pregunto Mira_

_-bueno…..-Hizo una pausa y después salió un robot como los nuestros pero de color amarillo claro _

_-Hola soy Rin-Dijo el robot, ya nos íbamos a presentar pero nos interrumpió-No hay necesidad de presentarse si las conozco-Wow leyó nuestras mentes_

_-Yo soy Miku el invento 0-1-_

_-Yo soy Teto el invento 0-3-_

_-Yo Neru, el 0-4-_

_-Y yo soy Meiko el invento 0-5-_

_-Bueno necesito que me expliques algo Fabia, porque tu también tienes un arma y puedes sellar monstruos como yo-Dije casi se me olvida_

_-Es sencillo tienes que desarrollar bien tu poder para conseguir un arma, para ti tubo que ser fácil llaqué tenias mucho poder guardado-Dijo haciendo una pausa-Todas nosotras podemos tener armas solo hay que esforzarse y sacar el verdadero potencial-Dijo y después sonrió _

_-Genial, entonces también nosotras podemos tener armas ¡SUPER!-Dijo July con estrellas en los ojos_

_-Bueno nos esforzaremos-Dijo Mira mas animada _

_-Bueno entonces ya estamos las 5 gatitas ídolos del futuro-Dijo Alice animada _

_-SIIII-Dijimos las 5 levantando las manos _

_**Al día siguiente (Runo POV)**_

_-Buenos días –Dije corriendo hacia mis amigos_

_-Buenos días-Dijeron todos_

_-Wow creo que todas las chicas se quisieron parecer a Fabia-Decía Dan mirando a nuestro cabello_

_-Eso es porque las obligue a ir conmigo a la peluquería ayer-Dijo Fabia apareciendo saludando con la mano_

_-Que rápida-Dijo Ace_

_-lo se-Dijo y sonó el timbre_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Konota-chan: Este fue el cap …. Aaa que cap es**_

_**Fabia: Es el quinto ¬¬**_

_**Runo: Ella es una idiota**_

_**Alice/July/Mira/Fabia: lo se**_

_**Konota-chan: ¡OIGAN! R&R….ESPEREN VUELVAN ACA **_


	6. Lo que conseguimos en equipo y la prueba

_**Konota-chan: Bueno aquí el cap 6**_

_**Fabia: aa Que mala suerte que sea nuestro ultimo cap**_

_**July/Mira/Alice/Runo: QUEEEE?**_

_**Fabia: Ah? Kono-chan no les dijo, ya no apareceremos con ella al principio, no haremos disclaimers, ni estaremos en la despedida.**_

_**July/Mira/Alice/Runo: OSEA QUE NO TE DIGNASTE A DECIRNOS**_

_**Konota-chan: Le dije a Fabia que les dijera eso O_OU**_

_**July/Mira/Alice/Runo: FABIAAAA MORIRAS**_

_**Fabia: Los peleadores de la batalla bakugan no le pertenece a Konota-chan, SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Mira POV_

_-AAAAAA-Di un bostezó era sábado , la verdad paso muy rápido la semana de clases_

_**(Sonó la canción de GirlsDeMo ''Mi mas grande tesoro'')**_

_-Hola-Dije soñolienta_

_-Hola Mira que haces?-Pregunto July desde la otra línea_

_-Durmiendo-Dije y estaba a punto de colgar_

_-ESPERAA-Grito July_

_-Que?-Dije impacientándome_

_-Vamos al centro comercial-Dijo July aunque lo que en verdad quiere decir '' vamos al centro comercial te comprare un helado y después me compraras nuevos animes, mangas y videojuegos''_

_-No-Corte y volví a dormir _

_**(Sonó de nuevo la canción)**_

_-Aaa- Me queje y cogí el teléfono_

_-Hola-Dije de mal humor_

_-Hola Mira quería saber si quieres acompañarme , es que hoy Fabia tiene que dar una práctica para un concierto ¿Qué dices?-Dijo Alice por la otra línea_

_-Pero porque tiene que ser tan temprano-Me volví a quejar_

_-Pero son las 10:30-Dijo Alice en la otra línea _

_Me tome un minuto para ver mi reloj y otro maas para reaccionar_

_-NERU, PORQUE NO ME DESPERTASTE-Dije buscando cuyo robot entraba en la sala _

_-Pero dijiste que los fines de semana no te levantara-Dijo inocentemente la robot _

_Me puse a analizar un momento y después de ese minuto _

_-Alice iré contigo-Dije finalmente_

_-Arigato en 10 minutos estoy en tu casa y vamos al estudio ¿Vale?-Dijo Alice_

_-Hai-Colge el teléfono y fui a darme una ducha rápida y vestirme_

_Llevaba una blusa naranja con dibujos de garabatos de colores algo infantil ero tierno, también tenía una falda-jean y unas deportivas negras_

_Y justo vino Alice_

_-Hola Mira-Dijo Alice con su robot al lado y una sonrisa pegada en el rostro _

_-Hola, Alice-Dije y mi robot se puso en mi cabeza _

_-Bueno nos vamos-Dijo Alice y fuimos al estudio, vi a Alice y tenia un vestido un poco ajustado al cuerpo era de color rojo claro y deportivas naranjas_

_Y llegamos al estudio , y entramos para ver a Fabia tomando un batido de chocolate sentada en el filo del escenario, aunque era muy pequeño _

_-Hola Fabia-Dijo Alice con una sonrisa _

_-Hola Alice-koi-Dijo Fabia sacándose el batido de la boca_

_-Hola Fabia-Dije con un tono frio –Y porque sigues llamándola ''Alice-koi''-Dije finalmente_

_-MMMMM…-Dijo eso y no dijo nada_

_-¿A r e? que pasa-Dijo Alice_

_-Es que Clay lleva una blusa kawaii y parece infantil y tierno-Dijo Fabia con una sonrisa de gato _

_-Y eso que no es bueno?-Dije mirándola con enojo_

_-Es que tu eres lo contrario no querrás que la gente piense mal como es tu personalidad no es cierto , Mi-ra-chan-Dijo Con una sonrisa astuta_

_Alice POV_

_Luego de que Fabia dijera eso se podían ver los rayos mas potentes que la ultima vez además se podía ver que el de Mira era de amarillo fuerte y el de Fabia amarillo claro los colores que tienen cuando se transforman _

_-Bueno chicas dejemos esto atrás, y Fabi cuales serán las canciones que cantaras-Dije interviniendo _

_-Bueno son 3 de muestra y una 4ta que un fan pedirá –Dijo Fabia pensativa_

_-Y cuales serán las canciones-Dijo Mira aun enojada_

_-Monocromo azul cielo, Niña rodando y El amor es la guerra-Dijo Fabia simplemente_

_-Esos titulos tan … extrabagantes – Dije sonriendo _

_-Fabia tienes que empezar a practicar-Dijo Kazarina acercandose _

_-Hai, hai-Dijo Fabia y fue al escenario _

_**Monocromo azul cielo (en mi perfil las canciones)**_

_**Fuera de este lugar **_

_**Monocromo es el mundo**_

_**El dia no cambia **_

_**Me agota vivir asi**_

_**Con solo respirar es agobiante para mi**_

_**Si lograra a saltar**_

_**Podria mi vida cambiar**_

_**¿Cómo sera el dia de mañana?**_

_**¿Claro y brillante en mi corazon?**_

_**En mis pupilas se llega a reflejar un paisaje que siempre es igual**_

_**Detrás de ese camino en una parte**_

_**Tal ves estara lo que deseo**_

_**Cuando sea mañana se que lo encontrare **_

_**Y asi yo despertare**_

_**Siempre me pregunto **_

_**Que es lo que podria tener**_

_**Es que en mi**_

_**Cuaderno **_

_**Solo hay hojas en blanco**_

_**Es tal vez por que yo he empezado a colorear**_

_**Pero es que no se que color podria escoger**_

_**Y un dia hacia el cielo mire**_

_**Era un color azul brillante**_

_**Y asi pense que en el fondo lo desee**_

''_**Quiero ser teñida de un color asi''**_

_**Detrás de ese cielo yo buscare **_

_**Y asi tal vez lo encontrare**_

_**Desde ayer solo un poco avance pero aun asi**_

_**Yo mi mano extendere **_

_**Las personas llegan a este mundo sin saber que les pasara**_

_**Yo lo se**_

_**Es por eso que todos un dia buscan **_

''_**La razon para vivir''**_

_**Detrás de ese camino en una parte**_

_**Tal vez estara lo que deseo**_

_**Cuando sea mañana se que lo encontrare **_

_**Y asi despierto por fin**_

_**Detrás de ese cielo yo buscare**_

_**Y asi tal ves lo encontrare**_

_**Se que ayer solo un poco avance**_

_**Pero aun asi **_

_**Yo mi mano extendere**_

_**Y yo mi mano extendere**_

_Mira POV_

_No estuvo mal era una cancion bueno_

_-Siguiente- Grito Kazarina al lado nuestro ya que estabamos sentadas en las bancas para observarla mientras practicaba_

_**Niña rodante**_

_**La chica que rodeaba esta**_

_**Siempre viendo lo inalcanzable**_

_**Sus sueños siguen dentro de ella**_

_**Molestando estan, molestando estan**_

_**Se dice problemas ya no habra**_

_**Pero…¿Dónde quedaron las palabras?**_

_**Mas fallas, mas fallas**_

_**Una vez que vea otro error**_

_**Ella nuevamente volvera a grirar…..**_

_**Otra vez, otra vez**_

_**Si me dejas se que esta vez me voltiare**_

_**Si ella dijo, ella dijo**_

''_**Todo lo que quiero es no cometer errores'' **_

_**-Estas bien- - Creo que aun no-**_

_**-Aun no llego a ver el proposito de esto-**_

_**Quisiera dejar de respirar….**_

_**La chica que rodaba esta**_

_**Mas alla del final del color**_

_**Una voz que oye una y otra vez **_

_**Se llega a mezclar, se llega a mezclar**_

_**Se dice –Problemas ya no habra-**_

_**Pero…¿Dónde quedaron las palabra?**_

_**Aun asi, estuvo bien**_

_**Por que creo que mas errores iba a causar**_

_**Y ya no lo podre dejar**_

_**Otra vez, otra vez**_

_**De un modo u otro rodando estare**_

_**Si, ella dijo, ella dijo**_

''_**Todo lo que quiero es no cometer errores''**_

_**-¿Estas bien?- -Solo un poco mas….-**_

_**Y al final podre ver algo mas alla de esto**_

_**Quisiera dejar de respirar..**_

_**Otra vez, Otra vez**_

_**Si me dejas se que esta vez me voltiare**_

_**Si , ella dijo, ella dijo**_

_**Que lo que deseaba era siempre era estar contigo**_

_**-Esta bien, todo termino-**_

_**Ya es hora de descansar todo este tiempo**_

_**Dejare de respirar**_

_**Ahora!**_

_Fabia termino Pero se veia algo cansada_

_-Kazarina tengo hambre- Gruto Fabia desde el escenario, Alice y yo teniamos una gota estilo anime_

_-aaa Pero mira ya es la 1 por eso tiene hambre, jamas cambia-Dijo Alice mientras miraba su celular_

_-Bueno tomense un descanso y bayan todos a almorzar-Grito Kazarina_

_**En un patio de comida cerca de ahí Alice POV**_

_Despues de las 2 canciones que canto Fabia y los mandaran a todoa a almorzar estabamos en un partio de comida llamado ''AIRZEL '' PLACE''_

_-Buenas, tardes-Dijo un tipo con el cabello verde de rostro entre amable y temeroso_

_-Hola, quisiera un sanduche especial y un batido de chocolate-Dijo Fabia sonriendo, cuando esa chica le entra en el estomago_

_-Etto…. Yo quisiera mmm ''el pastel flosaida'' y una leche-Dijo Alice, la verdad es que es un poco infantil _

_-Yo quiero….un sanduche especial y una maltiada de fresa-Dije pensando que por que tenia que compartir ciertos gustos con Fabia que tenia una sonrisa de Gato en la cara_

_-Enseguida-Dije el hombre y se fue a la cocina_

_-Bueno Mira, Alice me dijo que no sabias que hora era y que te despertaste de la nada muuyyy maall se nota que eres una irreponsable que ni siquiera sabe usar ropa con su personalida-Dijo Fabia riendose, esa chica hasta la minima cosa la utiliza para molestar_

_-Como sea-Dije y mire hacia otro lado_

_-Chicas he estado pensando en algo…..-Dijo Alice mirandonos seria_

_-Asi en que-Dijo Fabia_

_-Fabia, como conseguiste tu arma , como desataste tu potencial-Dijo Alice volteando su mirada a la nombrada_

_-Bueno…..-En ese momento Fabia estaba pensativa, la conozco poco pero se que ella no s pondria a refleccionar de esa manera_

_-Se me olvido-Dijo Fabia con una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza, sacandonos la lengua y guiñandonos un ojo_

_Y para nosotras nos camimon etilo anime_

_-Señoritas aquí estan sus ordenes-Dijo el mismo hombre_

_-Gracias-Dijimos todas y empesamos a comer_

_-Chicas nosotras tenemos hambre-Dijeron los robots_

_-Hambre?-Dijeron las chicas ya que son robots y se supone que no comen_

_-Es broma-Dijeron los robot riendose aunque pararon de reir cuando les lanzamos algo de nuestra comida e su sistema_

_-Ustedes no tiene sentido del humor-Dije mi robot, Neru_

_-Es cierto, es cierto-Dijeron haciendo sus tipicos pucheros Miku y Meiko_

_-Hay un monstruo en la calle oeste-Dijo Neru levantando su cola y orejas_

_-Vamos!-Dijimos todas y fuimos detrás de un edificio_

_-Union de ADN transformacion en proceso-Dijeron las robot y nos transformamos-Union de ADN completa-Dijeron las robot y fuimos a pelear_

_Alice POV_

_Esto no estaba del todo dificil ya lo estabamos sellando Mira tenia la cadena por el lado derecho y yo del lado izquierdo, Fabia dio un salto enorme y termino en el centro de la cabeza del monstruo y bajo hasta el suelo y empezo_

_-Por el poder del Reino del mas alla-Dijo y la cadena brillo_

_-Te sello ahora con mis cadenas de hielo- Termino el conjuro y lo mando a la otra dimension_

_-Que sorpredente, no esta nada mal para 3 gatitas-Oimos decir a alguien arriba de nosotras y vimos a ¿3 amos de la tecnologia?... pero no son 5 espera ¡LOS OTROS 2 ESTAN DETRÁS DE RUNO Y JULY!_

_-Pero mira no esta mal hay que darles un aplauso-Dijo Ted, y el que habia hablado antes era Mikuo y Len estaba callado tenia la vista pegada en las cadenas en las mano de Fabia_

_-Por que demonios estan aquí- Dijo Mira ya harta_

_-No estas feliz-Dijo Ted con una sonrisa de ''dolorosa''_

_-Urusei-Contesto Mira_

_-Esto es una perdida de tiempo-Eso dijo Fabia se viro para irse hasta que ninguna se dio cuenta pero…._

_-AAAAAA-Grito Fabia que le agarraba la pierna un monstruo creo que ERA EL MISMO QUE SE SUPONE QUE SELLAMOS_

_-Que demonios ya lo habiamos sellado-Dijo Mira mirando la manera de liberarla_

_Fabia POV_

_Como demonios pudo volver ya estaba completamente sellado ademas no me puedo mover siendo un liquido que viene de la pierna de donde me agarra el monstruo, un liquido que me quema por dentro_

_-AAAAAA DUELE, DUELE-rite tratando de liberarme_

_Veia las caras de preocupacion de mis amigas, pero el liquido se detuvo y me senti completamente liberada y en otra posicion, oi un sonido y levante la vista y vi a Len que me cargaba estilo novia y vi que al monstruo estaba cortado un brazo, mas especifico el brazo que me agarraba_

_Me dejo en el suelo cerca de mis amigas y descuartizo al monstruo junto con Mikuo y Ted_

_-Pero que demonios-Dijo Mira mirando como lo destrozaban hasta que se dejo de mover y se convirtio en cenizas_

_-Pero como hicieron eso-Dijo Alice como un pensamiento en voz alta lo que oyeron_

_-Simple sellarlos no es la unica manera de derrotarlos-Dijo Mikuo_

_-Ademas esta fue una prueba-Dijo Ted con una sonrisa_

_-Una prueba? Que lase de prueba?-Pregunto Alice con una ceja levantada_

_-Mientras que ''hablabamos' plantamos una semilla de monstruo y las distraimos, si no pueden con un ataque sorpresa se les hara muy dificil si quieren purificar este mundo de los monstruos-Dijo Ted de lo mas tranquilo_

_-Como que un ataque sorpresa-Dijo Mira saliendo de casillas_

_-Tranquilas, era para darles una leccion-Dijo Mikuo con las manos en defensa_

_-No nos importa, solo querian molestar-Dijo Mira pisoteando el suelo_

_Pero a lo que siguieron discutiendo los vi borroso y los escuche muy lejos , como voces distantes_

_Y despues todo se volvio oscuro…_

_**Continuara**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: Bueno este capitulo no era especial solo que eran demasiadas palabras por eso decide dejarlo hasta ahí**_

_**Runo: oye casi no aparecimos**_

_**July: Cierto que paso con nosotras**_

_**Alice: Chicas tranquilas tranquilas lo sabremos en el siguiente cap**_

_**Mira: Bueno ya no estaremos en esto asi que…..**_

_**Runo-July-Alice-Mira-Konota-chan: R&R HASTA LA PROXIMA+**_


	7. Aparecimos en otra dimension?

_**Konota-chan: Hey aquí esta el otro cap que apuesto que sera tan largo como el otro**_

_**Louise: aaa no me digas la idiota al fin hizo algo productivo**_

_**Maya: Ya dejala Louise, hablando de todo Louise y yo seremos quien a acompañaran a Konota-chan desde ahora**_

_**Konota-chan: Que mala suerte una tsundere y una yandere conmigo pero que mala suerte**_

_**Louise: A QUIEN LE DICES TSUNDERE (Latigo en las manos)**_

_**Maya/Konota-chan: Shugo chara! No le pertenece a Konota-chan, SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Fabia POV_

_-CIERRA TU PICO-Oi gritar a una voz femenina a pesar de que veia oscuridad _

_-Anda vamos deja de gritar que me duelen los timpanos-Esta ves era una masculina_

_-Minna dejen de discutir-Oi una femenina y una masculina y empeze a ver algo borroso pero se fue aclarando y vi que estaba Plata,Oro,Ted y Mikuo parados enfrente mio_

_-Daijobu?-Oi a alguien preguntar a mi derecha asi que vire la cabeza para ver a Len muy, muy cerca de mi cara me sonroje algo por la cercania pero aun asi le respondi_

_-S-si-Dije tartamudeando pero despues me calme_

_-So-Dijo y me lanzo una pequeña sonrisa _

_-Que me paso?-Pregunte_

_-Te desmayaste por el liquido que te hecho el monstruo-Respondio finalmente_

_Y vi que los chicos seguian discutiendo asi que decide molestar un poco._

_Premiero me baja silenciosamente de la cama y Len tenia una mirada confusa y le hice señas que ya volvia._

_Fui gateando hasta atrás de Oro y Plata sin que nadie excepto Len se dara cuenta y prosegui a subirle la falda, error mio:_

_TENIA SHORTS_

_Luego de mi error me tarde algo en reaccionar, pero luego me di cuenta y la golpee en la espalda,cosa que callo al suelo y no me contube_

_-JAJAJAJAJA QUE GRACIOSO SIGUES SIENDO MUY IDIOTA PLATA JAJAJA-Me empece a reir pero no me di cuenta que el demonio se habia levantada mas rapido de lo que acostumbraba y me agarro del cuello_

_-Escuchame bruja del infierno….-Empezo pero se acordo que que me habia desmayado y entonces me dejo ''delicadamente'' de vuelta al suelo._

_-Te sientes mejor-Me pregunto y en eso sonrio con mi risita de gato_

_-De que te ries?-Pregunto de nuevo_

_-Bueno es que….PLATA ES UNA TSUNDERE PLATA ES UNA TSUNDERE….-Segui cantando y vi como mi muerte llegaba ella se acercaba con una cara de demonio._

_-Bien, Plata ven para aca-Dijo Oro cojiendola de la cintura y virandola lejos de mi y despues se acerco a mi-Hielo si estas mal no es hora de molestar-Me dijo como una madre regaña a un hija por una travesura, lo que hice la abraza aun desde el suelo le abrace la cintura y empece a ''llorar'' tipo anime-Peroooo Oro fue por culpa de Plata que me levantara y me duela la cabeza, ademas me duelen los timpanos-Dije y la segui abrazando_

_-Ves no soy el unico- Dijo Ted con tono jugueton_

_-QUE DIJISTE-Grito Plata haciendo puño_

_-Solo se una buena gatita y vuelve al lado de Len-Dijo Oro poniendo su mano en mi cabeza , hice lo que pidio estaba al lado de Len y me subi a la cama._

_-Como te sientes?-Pregunto Mikuo_

_-Mejor, pero me volvio a dar fiebre-Dije algo seria_

_-Pues necesiatas comer-Dijo Len pasadome un plato_

_-Bueno, este lo siento pero no voy a comer-Dije por la ''condicion''_

_**Flashback**_

_Las robots no explicaban una especie de ''condicion''_

_-Bueno, una de las condiciones es que no pueden comer-Dijo Neru_

_-QUE PORQUEEE?-Protestamos_

_-Bueno es que si comen en su forma humana sentiran un bacio como se hubieran comido una pizca de comida pero en realidad se tratan de llenar ese bacio terminarian gordas-Dijo Teto_

_-aaa soka y si comemos en forma de gatitas?-pregunto July_

_-Bueno no podran, si lo hacen les cortaran los brazos y piernas, ademas si cae del cielo como fue hace 3 meses que destruyeron por accidente esa fabrica y la comida la atrparon por la boca, se acuerdan?-Dijo Rin_

_-aaaa-Dijimos quejandonos_

_**Fin FlashBack(Fabia POV)**_

_-aaaa-suspiramos Plata, Oro y yo_

_-Bueno si comemos nos cortaran los brazos y piernas-Dijo Oro con tono de gracia y miedo_

_-Son algo estrictos sus jefes-Dijo Ted_

_-Come-Dijo Len con un plato de sopa_

_-No entiendes que no podemos-Dijo Plata algo grosera_

_-Que yo tenga entendido es si lo agarran si le doy en al boca no pasara nada-Dijo Len y agarro la cuchara y me la puso cerca de la boca._

_Me sonroje un poco pero abri la boca y empece a comer, la verdad sabia muy bien y me sentia genial por porfin dejar de sentir bacio en mi estomago y termine de comer._

_-Rico-Dije, demonios se me escapo_

_-Al fin esta vez no te quejaras que tienes hambre-Dijo Oro con una cara de ''Ya-se-lo-que-pasa-Hielo-'' con mirada y sonrisa picara, creo que le enseñe demasiado_

_En ese momento senti una manos acariciando mis orejas, porque las orejas ¿PORQUEEE?_

_Me deje llevar por mis instintos, abrace a la persona que me estaba acariciando y me acurruque como hacen los gatos cuando sus amos lo acarician, y me siguio acariciando las orejas_

_-Miaauuu-Se me escapo y me segui acurrucando_

_-Wow Hielo no sabia que tenias afecto por Len-Oi decir Plata…espera afecto? Por Len? Para asegurarme vi hacia arriba, efectivamente Len era el que me acariciaba, me sonroje y volvi a mi posicion normal en la cama y oi risitas de parte de Plata_

_-Jijijiji mmm asi que Hielo creo que encontre un arma en mi defensa-Dijo Plata con mis sonrisas_

_-Eso crees jijijij….-Empece a reirme como psicopata_

_Mira POV_

_Ella se comenzo a reir como psicopata, por alguna razon pienso que ella me las cobrara._

_Lo vi demasiado rapido Hielo se levanto muy raido de la cama y se fue a mi espalda y me quito la corbata lo que sostenia el cuello de mi blusa, el cuello era en V se le sacabas la corbata, reaccione de inmediato y la persegui._

_Fabia POV_

_Esta fue mi mejor broma jijijiji pero es la hora de terminar deje la corbata encima de la cabeza de Ted y empuje a Plata hacia Ted y aproveche para tomarles fotos jajaja Runo enloquecera cuando las vea_

_-Hielo por favor, comportate-Dijo Oro regañandome_

_-Lo siento-Dije e incline un poco la cabeza_

_-Hablando de todo, en donde estamos?-Pregunte, recien se me ocurrio_

_-Estas en nuestra ''casa'', y este es el cuarto de Len-Dijo Mikuo, pero luego me di cuenta de que Len casi no hablaba y solo me miraba, ademas se sentia muy comoda la cama y olia muy bien_

_-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos-Dije y fui hacia Oro y la decide arrastrar y tambien agarre a Plata._

_-No pueden Sali asi por asi-Dijo Ted_

_-eh?-Dijimos las 3_

_-Hay como una supervisora, tienen que hacer lo que ella dice y si lo hacen a su agrado les abrira el portal para volver-Respondio Mikuo_

_-Bueno vamos, no tiene que ser tan dificil-Dijo Plata_

_**En la oficina de la supervisora (Mira POV)**_

_-Hola chicas me llamo, Souseseki-Dijo Una señora de pelo café hasta la cintura se veia 3 años mayor que nosotras y tenia un ojo verde y otro rojo_

_-Por ciertos chicos deben a verce enterado de las normas ¿no?-Dijo Souseseki_

_-Si que tendremos que hacer-Dijo Oro_

_-Bueno eso es simple, ustedes tienen que….¡CANTAR!-Dijo Souseseki…ESPERA ¿CANTAR?_

_-QUEEE?-Dijimos Oro y yo_

_-Si tengo entendido ustedes son 3 de las 5 ''gatitas IDOLOS del futuro''-Dijo Souseseki_

_-Ok-Dijimos todas_

_**Tiempo de salta**_

_Estabamos en una esecie de camara con fondo electronico y Ted, Mikuo, Len y Souseseki en un centro de vigilancia mas adentro con maquinas y a nuestro alrededor aparecieron guitarras bueno solo a Hielo y a mi a Oro le toco la bateria_

_-Bueno empecemos-Dijo Souseseki con la sonrisa mas grande del planeta_

_-Canten la que sea-Dijo y fue lo priemro que se nos vino a la cabeza_

_**Paper moon (en mi perfil)**_

_**Cayendo estoy en mi sombra exterior**_

_**Con mi aliento llendose tras una noche mortal**_

_**No temas mas que en tus ojos de cristal**_

_**El destino señalo lo que el mañana te deparara**_

_**Nos vemos al soñar despues**_

_**Aunque tal vez sea un mal sueño**_

_**Haga su y al cielo sin fin y adornare**_

_**Por ti con polvo estelar la oscura luna de papel**_

_**Guiara a mi alma mi lograr ser solo un corazon**_

_**Se que al ver la luna tu sobre mi me acordare por ti**_

_-Si quieren paren-Dijo Souseseki y paramos enseguida no queriamos seguir a pesar de que era poco_

_-Estoy sorprendida no esta mal-Dijo de nuevo Souseseki_

_-Bueno: Baho baho!-Dijo Souseseki y se abrio un portal azul brillante y Souseseki nos lanzo algo y lo atrapo Oro y despues Souseseki nos guiño un ojo y dijo –Vuelvan cuando quieran a esta dimension-Dijo y se despidio de nosotras y antes de entrar senti que alguien me acariciaba las orejas y reaccione de la misma manera que Hielo_

_-Anda que de verdad reacciones igua que Hielo-Oi decir a esa persona que me acaricio las orejas y era ¿TED?_

_-AAA LO HICISTE A PROPOSITO-Le grite y me fui hacia el portal y antes de ir me di cuenta de que Oro cayo en lo mismo_

_Alice POV_

_Iba al portal junto con Plata y Hielo pero senti mis orejas moverse y por desgracia reaccione igual que Hielo_

_-Estas comoda-Oi a alguien decir y mire hacia arriba para encontrar a….. ¿MIKUO?_

_-aaaa no importa-Dije y fui con Plata_

_Fabia POV_

_Habia visto como los chicos acariciaban a Plata y Oro, me causo gracia ya que reaccionaron igual que yo pero tambien senti que me desordenaban la cabeza y reaccione pero me tire encima de la persona y acaricie mi mejilla contra la suya, practicamente frotando muy rapido y tengo que admiitir no me molestaba_

_-Hey Hielo estas comodo ¿no?-Oi decir de nuevo a Plata y me di cuenta Len tambien decidio acariciarme y todos me veian con cara de ''Oh-vaya-no-sabia-eso-de-ustedes-2-tortolitos'', me pare lo amos rapido que pude y dije-adios-en susurru pero lo eschucharon y entre en el portal arrastrando a Oro y Plata_

_**Cuando volvieron a la tierra Alice POV**_

_Regresamos a la tierra y fuimos vimos que era de noche y entonces eso significa_

_**(Sono el opening de Lucky Star)**_

_-Hola-Dijo Fabia_

_-FABIA DONDE DEMONIOS TE HAS METIDO TE HE ESTADO BUSCANDO TODO EL DIA Y POR QUE NO CONTESTAS TU CELULAR….-Antes de que siguiera Fabia corto _

_-Bueno hay que irnos ¿no?-Dijo Fabia riendo nerviosamente_

_**(Sono la cancionde GrilsDeMo ''ichiban no takaramono'')**_

_-aaa Hola-Dije esperendo respuesta_

_-Hola Alice, necesitamos tu ayuda-Dijo Runo en la otra liena_

_-¿Tu y July? ¿Qué necesitan?-Pregunte sonaba aletrada_

_-Es que nuestro RESPONSABLES padres se fueron de viaje y se fueron junto con los de July y Mira ¡POR 3 AÑOS!-Grito Runo_

_-ESPERA MIS PADRES TAMBIEN SE FUERON-Grito mira agarrando el celular_

_-SI Y NECESITAMOS ALGUIN CON QUIEN VIVIR-Dijo Runo_

_-Esta bien todas se pueden quedar en mi casa-Dije sin preocupacion, ya vivo con Fabia no es preocupacion que ellas tambien vivan conmigo_

_-GRACIAS-Oi gritar a Runo y a July y cortaron_

_-aaa..Bueno mañana sera largo-Dije y les sonrie a Mira y Fabia-Mira mejor anda a empacar ven a mi casa-Dije sonriendo y ella salio disparada._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: Bueno aquí esta el 6**_

_**Louise: No fue tan malo **_

_**Maya: Supongo**_

_**Konota-chan: aaaa PORQUE LA TSUNDERE Y LA YANDERE SIGUEN AQUÍ**_

_**Louise: Continuas, Demonio en cuerpo de humano**_

_**Maya: Por primera vez me unire a Louise**_

_**Konota-chan: R&R….HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP SI SIGO VIVA**_


	8. Otros mundos Parte1

_**Konota-chan: hey este capitulo tiene algo de ''especial''**_

_**Louise: ¿Asi? ¿Por qué?**_

_**Maya: Quiza Kono-chan tiene lo ''especial'' que queria poner hace tantos capis**_

_**Konota-chan: SIIIIII Exacto**_

_**Louise: Espera cual?**_

_**Maya: Ya lo sabras ^-^ Los peleadores de la batalla bakugan no le pertenece a Konota-chan**_

_**Louise: NO ENSERIO QUEEE?**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Runo POV_

_Mis ''responsables'' padres se fueron de ''viaje'' que viaje va hacer ese un viaje que durara ¡3 AÑOS!, bueno al menos tengo a amigas como Alice que me brinden una mano_

_-Bueno chicas esta es mi casa y la de Fabia-Dijo y abrio la puerta, revelando una casa enorme, pero si Fabia es cantante profesional, famosa, juvenil ¿Por qué no se compra una casa?_

_-Gracias Alice eres la mejor-Dijo July abrazando a la nombrada_

_-Bueno al parecer tenemos que vivir juntas, por 3 años sera genail ¿no?-Dijo Mira_

_-Si-Dijimos todas_

_-Bueno estas son sus habitaciones-Dijo Alice y nos presento a cada una su habitacion eran mejores que las nuestras en casa_

_-Chicas hay algo que tenemos que decirles-Dijo Miku con preocupacion_

_-Que es niñas?-Pregunto July_

_-Es que…hay otro mundo-Dijo Teto_

_-QUEEE?-Dijimos todas_

_-Bueno se los explicaremos…-Dijo Neru_

_-Veran, hay otro mundo en cual existe la magia, cualquier criatura de todo tipo, hasta ciertos humanos estan ahí ademas tambien hay otro que es el futuro-Dijo Meiko explicandonos_

_-Como?-Pregunto Mira_

_-Bueno yo se los explicare de otra manera, hay un mundo magico y otro que es el ''mundo'' del futuro junto con el que ustedes viven son tres mundos-Dijo Rin_

_-Espera, que tal si vamos con los amos de la tecnologia-Dijo Alice_

_-AAA?-Dijimos July y yo_

_-Bueno, cuando hicieron esa prueba y estabamos las 3 nos llevaron a otra dimension para curar a Fabia y la persona encargada de esa dimension se llamaba Souseseki y nos dio un dispositivo para volver-Explico Mira_

_-Entonces le preguntaremos a Souseseki-Dijo July_

''_Asi que tendremos que ver a los amos eso significa….''_

_**FlashBack (el tiempo que Alice,Fabia y Mira estaban en la otra dimension Runo POV)**_

_Estaba con July caminando, aun no puedo creer que me la encontre en el centro comercial y despues tuve que comprarle sus cosas aaaa que rabia_

_-Chicas hay una precensia en el lado este-Dijo Teto_

_-Bien ¡GO!-Dijo July animada_

_Fuimos y ya lo tenia en el blanco con mi espada_

_-Por el poder del reino del mas alla-Empece_

_-Te sello con mi espada de Cristal-Dije y lo absorvio_

_-Vaya pero mira que a pesar que solo son 2 gatitas pudieron sellar al monstruo-Oimos a alguien atrás nuestro…. y vimos solo a 2 amos de la tecnologia? pero son 5_

_-Pero que hacen aquí-Grito Cobre_

_-Anda vamos, no te enojes-Dijo Meito y el de antes era Kaito_

_-Urusei!-Grite_

_-O vamos tranquilas gatitas-Dijo Meito-No las lastimaremos-Continuo y de pronto se acerco muy rapido a nosotras y le quito la corbata a Cobre y bueno nuestros uniformes son…en V_

_-VUELVE AQUÍ-Grito Cobre mientras lo perseguia_

_-aa El no cambia..-Oi decir a Kaito que se acercaba a mi, y yo estab lista para apuñalarlo en cualquier momento_

_En ese momento cogio una pequeña parte de cabello de mi coleta derecha y la beso , me sonroje… y alzo ligeramente la cabeza mientras me guiñaba un ojo-Lo siento,__mi__ Princesa-Dijo y me solto y vi que Meito venia corriendo y Cobre detrás suyo_

_-Adios gatitas-Dijo Meito y los 2 se metieron en un portal y desaparecieron_

_**Fin FlashBack**_

_Yo estaba recordando eso, y vi un poco que mis amigas me estaban observando extrañadas._

_-Runo, porque estas colorada?-Pregunto Alice_

_-aa por nada-Dije _

_-Bueno chicas, vamos-Dijo Mira _

_-Bueno vamos-Dijo Alice-Pero como se hace?-pregunto de nuevo_

_-Bueno que dijo Souseseki para abrirles el portal?-Pregunto Miku_

_-Dijo ''Baho baho!''-Respondio Mira_

_-Bien tienes que lanzar el aparato y decirlo-Explico Teto_

_-Si-Dijo Alice_

_-UUUU puedo hacerlo yo-Pregunto July, y Alice se lo paso_

_July lo lanzo-Baho baho!-Dijo y se abrio un portal similar al que se fueron Kaito y Meito_

_-Esperen tenemos que ir en formas de gatitas y si nos ven los amos?-Dijo July_

_-Es cierto, niñas-Dije y prosiguieron las robots_

_-Union de ADN transformcion en proceso-Dijeron y nos transformamos-Union de ADN completo-Dijeron y nos metimos en el portal_

_**En la otra dimension**_

_-Bueno ya estamos aquí-Dijo Alice _

_-Bueno vamos, donde esta la oficina de Souseseki?-Pregunte_

_-Bien vamos-Dijo Mira y caminamos hacia una puerta enorme que decia ''Principal''_

_-Hola-Dijo Alice_

_-Hola gatitas , las extrañe ademas al parecer trajeron a las otras 2 gatitas, que bueno-Dijo Souseseki_

_-Hola yo soy Cristal y ella Cobre-Dije Señalando a July y a mi_

_-Hola yo soy Souseseki, la encargada de esta dimension, un gusto-Dijo sonriendo-Ustedes son las amigas de los amos de la tecnologia ¿no?-Continuo_

_-mmmm… no exactamente somos amigos somos..conocidos-Dije pero despues senti fuertes brazos envueltos alrededor mio y senti una respiracion en la nuca-Eso duele, ¿sabes?-Oi decir a alguien decir o mas bien a Kaito._

_-aaaaaa-Grite y salta fuera de el di un salto enorme y aterrice justo detrás del escritorio de Souseseki, por supuesto de pie_

_-Wow era cierto que los gatos caen de pie-Dijo con estrellas en los ojos Souseseki_

_-Bueno pero como aparecieron de la nada, sin que los olieramos u olleramos sus pasos-Dije algo enojada_

_-Tranquilas ademas, como asi vinieron aquí-Dijo Ted_

_Fabia POV_

_Parecian psicopatas discutiendo, la verdad pensaba hacer una broma._

_-Estas mejor de la otra vez?-Oi a Len Preguntar_

_-Aaa bien-Dije algo ''normal''_

_-Que bueno, perdon si la prueba fue muy dificil-Dijo Len tambien normal_

_-ah?-Dije confundida_

_-Bueno fue mi idea , asi que me hice responsable lo siento mucho-Dijo con indiferencia ''asi que solo por eso'' pense para mis adentros y senti mis orejas revolver, mala suerte reaccione de la misma manera antes de irnos la ultima vez._

_Salte en la persona y acaricie de nuevo su mejilla con la mia otra vez frotando y me siguio acariciando, sinceramente no me queria mover._

_-HIELO!-Oi a Cristal gritar, me pare enseguida y me quede recta, demonios odio ser mitad gato, despues senti que me jalaban una oreja._

_-Auuuu-Me queje-aiaaiaiii eso duele-Me volvi a quejar_

_Runo POV_

_Mientras discutia con Kaito vi como Hielo se lanzo a Len y lo empezo a abrazar, jamas tienes que mostrar afecto con el enemigo asi que le jale de la oreja de gato y se empezo a quejar._

_Me acerque mas a la oreja y se como tienemos las orejas de gato podemos oir desde lejos_

_-Escuchen todas no muestren afecto o piedad por los enemigo, ¿entendido?-Susurre _

_-Escuchamos-Dijeron todas, y los amos tambien lo escucharon_

_-De que hablan?-Pregunto Mikuo confundido_

_-De nada, que les importe-Respondio Plata_

_-Hablando de todo, gatitas vinieron aquí por una razon en especial, ¿no?-Pregunto Souseseki y nosotras asentimos-Es sobre el otro mundo, no es asi-Continuo Souseseki_

_-Si, venimos para que nos digas cuales son y todo acerca de ellos-Dijo muy firme Oro_

_-Bueno, primero quisiera saber de cual dimension vienen?-Pregunto Souseseki_

_-aaa..-Dijo Cobre haciendo tiempo_

_-Pero si no son de alguna dimension, ¿de donde son?-pregunto Souseseki_

_-Bueno, nosotras….-Continuo Plata_

_-Nosotras tenemos un refugio en el mundo humano-Oi decir a Hielo, demonios no tenia que decir eso._

_En ese momento los ojos de Souseseki mostraron mucha sorpresa y los amos se nos quedaron viendo._

_-Bueno es impresionante que no las hayan descubierto-Dijo Souseseki con sorpresa y alegria_

_-Bueno asi es como nos enteramos mas rapido de los monstruos que caen en la ciudad-Explico Oro_

_-mmmm Ya veo, es interesante-Siguio Souseseki_

_-Si, pero podrias decirnos al menos al resumido-Pidio Cobre_

_-Bueo en el que estan ahora son dimensiones donde los humanos o creaturas magicas habitan, el otro bueno del que ustedes vienen-Explico Souseseki_

_-Y el otro es el futuro-Dije firme_

_-El futuro, eh?-Dijo Souseseki-Bueno eso dejemos para despues-Continuo_

_-Bueno, solo para eso veniamos nos vamos-Dijo Plata y las demas estabamos dispuetas a irse tambien_

_-Oigan esperen, se iran asi nada mas- Dijo Mikuo con un tono ''volado''_

_-Aja-Respondio Oro_

_-Pero… se pueden quedar-Dijo Souseseki_

_-Quedarnos, porque?-Pregunto Plata_

_-Bueno quiern aprender sobre las dimensiones, ademas aquí sombran muchas ''casas'' y pueden hacer como los chicos que viven ''juntos''-Dijo Souseseki sonriendo_

_-Pero nosotras tenemos que volver…ademas si aparece otro monstruo no estaremos a tiempo y pueden suceder tragedias- Dijo Plata_

_-Ooo vamos si quieren les pongo un transmicion para saber cuando estan los mosntruos, porfiisss-Suplico Souseseki_

_-mmm aa bueno-Dije rindiendome_

_-Siii-Dijo Souseseki_

_-Oigan podria oirlas cantar?-Pregunto de nuevo Souseseki_

_-aaahh?-Dijimos todas_

_-Bueno su nombre es ''gatitas __idolos__ del futuro''-Dijo Souseseki_

_-aaa b-bien-Respondio Oro_

_-Asi tengo que decirles que es una cancion por cada una-Dijo Souseseki_

_-aaa asi-Dijimos Todas, demonios porque tenemos que cantar_

_Ahora estabamos en una especie de camara de fondo de tecnologia_

_-Bueno hagamos desde 5 hasta abajo-Dijo de lo mas tranquila Souseseki_

_Alice POV_

_Bueno eso significa que voy primera_

_-Pero no se que cantar-Les susurre a las chicas_

_-Simple canta la chica rodante-Dijo Hielo con tranquilidad y despues de esto me dejaron a mi solo al frente_

_-Bueno enpecemos-Dijo Souseseki_

_-Si-Respondi y empece_

_**(Ya saben que esta en mi perfil)**_

_**Niña rodante**_

_**La chica que rodeaba esta**_

_**Siempre viendo lo inalcanzable**_

_**Sus sueños siguen dentro de ella**_

_**Molestando estan, molestando estan**_

_**Se dice problemas ya no habra**_

_**Pero…¿Dónde quedaron las palabras?**_

_**Mas fallas, mas fallas**_

_**Una vez que vea otro error**_

_**Ella nuevamente volvera a grirar…..**_

_**Otra vez, otra vez**_

_**Si me dejas se que esta vez me voltiare**_

_**Si ella dijo, ella dijo**_

**''**_**Todo lo que quiero es no cometer errores'' **_

_**-Estas bien- - Creo que aun no-**_

_**-Aun no llego a ver el proposito de esto-**_

_**Quisiera dejar de respirar….**_

_**La chica que rodaba esta**_

_**Mas alla del final del color**_

_**Una voz que oye una y otra vez **_

_**Se llega a mezclar, se llega a mezclar**_

_**Se dice –Problemas ya no habra-**_

_**Pero…¿Dónde quedaron las palabra?**_

_**Aun asi, estuvo bien**_

_**Por que creo que mas errores iba a causar**_

_**Y ya no lo podre dejar**_

_**Otra vez, otra vez**_

_**De un modo u otro rodando estare**_

_**Si, ella dijo, ella dijo**_

**''**_**Todo lo que quiero es no cometer errores''**_

_**-¿Estas bien?- -Solo un poco mas….-**_

_**Y al final podre ver algo mas alla de esto**_

_**Quisiera dejar de respirar..**_

_**Otra vez, Otra vez**_

_**Si me dejas se que esta vez me voltiare**_

_**Si , ella dijo, ella dijo**_

_**Que lo que deseaba era siempre era estar contigo**_

_**-Esta bien, todo termino-**_

_**Ya es hora de descansar todo este tiempo**_

_**Dejare de respirar**_

_**Ahora!**_

Continuara

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: Lo siento por tardar**_

_**Louise: Pero que demonios lo dejaste incompleto, ademas que es eso ''especial'' que quieres poner**_

_**Maya: Deja de ser tan impaciente esperemos hasta el proximo cap, R&R**_


	9. Otros mundos Parte 2

_**Konota-chan: Aquí esta la conti**_

_**Maya: Este capitulo como es ''especial'' quiza sea especial hasta aquí o quiza habra tercera parte**_

_**Yui: Me presento soy Yui-chan ojala que nos llevemos bien**_

_**Konota-chan: O si cierto Yui sera una de nuestras presentadoras ya que Louise se mudo muy lejos y ya no nos acompañara, demosle la bienvenida a Yui**_

_**Yui: Bueno vamos con el cap**_

_**Maya/Yui/Konota-chan: Los peleadores de la batalla bakugan no le pertenece a Konota-chan**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Alice POV_

_Despues de cantar oi aplausos las chicas , Souseseki hasta los amos de la tecnologia no se pero Souseseki tenia razon ''idolos'' cante bien y bueno la verdad soy pesima en eso._

_-Wow de verdad cantas bien, ademas las estoy grabando-Dijo Souseseki con una sonrisa, despues me fui donde estaban las chicas y algo se llevo a Plata._

_Mira POV_

_Oro canto muy bien el tema de Hielo pero senti que algo me arrastro._

_-AAA QUE ES ESTO SUELTENME-Grite, a mi nadie me arrastra_

_-Tranquila Plata solo te arrastro para que cantes-Dijo Souseseki_

_-SABES SI QUIERIAS QUE CANTARA UBIERA CAMINADO SIN QUE ME ARRASTRARAN-Volvi a gritar, se parece a el problema llamado: Fabia/Hielo_

_-Bueno no te enojes, solo canta-Dijo Souseseki de nuevo y despues mire a mis amigas o bueno a la que tiene las canciones._

_La respuesta que obtuve fue que me dijo bueno eso creo dijo ''monocromo'' ¿monocromo? Espera…. ¡Monocromo azul cielo! En estos unicos momentos estoy adorando a Hielo esperen…. Listo el amor se fue._

_**(N/A:ya saben que esta en mi perfil)**_

_Termine de cantar y tambien estaban aplaudiendo uff de la que me salve es esto o ser fastidiada por Ted._

_July POV_

_Bueno van de reverse eso significa que me toca a mi o nooo soy un asco tremendo aa que hare_

_-hey Hielo-chan ayudame-Le susurre a Hielo antes de entrar _

_-Corazon-programa perfecto-Respondio y fui ''segura'', me prepare y empece_

_**(N/A: Se acuerdan que esta en mi perfil)**_

_Uff gracias al cielo termine y todos volvieron a aplaudir con rostros felices asi que volvi feliz con mis amigas_

_Runo POV_

_Todas lo hicieron bien, solo falta Hielo para que me toque._

_-Bien esto se llama ''ronda relampago''-Dijo Souseseki, a Hielo la arrastro algo como lo que arrastro a Plata y a mi tambien me arrastro hacia el ''escenario''._

_-Bien aquí cantaran las 2…..-Dijo Souseseki al parecer con una pausa y sonrio y en ese momento vi que Hielo queria escapar_

_-Que te sucede , Hielo-Pregunte a mi alterada ''amiga'' _

_-Ella va a hacer algo malo, yo me largo-Dijo Hielo tratando de escapar_

_-Elemental mi querida Hielo les hare algo, la ''ronda relampago'' se trata de que en este sitio la gravedad y otras leyes las controlan bailaran y moveran la cabeza y los ojos o cualquier parte del cuerpo, ademas los trajes se los puedo cambiar a mi gusto-Dijo Souseseki, diablos ahora se porque Hielo queria escapar._

_-Bueno empecemos-Dijo Souseseki, yo apareci con un pantalon algo ajustado negro, con detalles turquesa zapatos negros, la blusa dejaba ver el ombligo y era como el pantalon (el estilo) tambien tenia guantes que dejaban ver los dedos y cubrian toda la muñeca y tambien como pulseras mas grandes que la mano con el diseño de mis ligas para el pelo (rojo-negro-rojo) y el pelo igual que siempre, con unos audifonos anchos alrededor del cuello negro intenso._

_Fabia POV_

_Oh demonios sabia que algo como esto pasaria esa es mi mirada cuando voy a hacer una maldad._

_Me heche un vistazo ya que senti mi ombligo cubierto, vi que tenia un vestido 2 manos encima de la rodilla la parte derecha para el largo era de color negro y la izquierda de color blanco pero la parte que cubria el pecho la parte derecha era blanca y la izquierda era negra mangas largas con el respectivo color con un liston como el de mi blusa anterior igual amarillo, tambien tenia medias largas mas altas que la rodilla con una linea en el centro fina amarilla una de las peores partes traia tacones amarillos odio los tacones, bueno tambien hecho una vista a mi pelo estaba en 2 colas en cada lado como mi cabello es no se ancho se veia ¿genial? Bueno tambien tenia mi lazo grande pero la parte izquierda negra y la derecha blanca con audifonos anchos amarillos._

_-Bueno, hay que empezar yo pondre la musica, las hare mover para bailar, y los trajes se cambiaran a mi gusto y los lugares de donde estaran ustedes solo tiene que cantar-Dijo Souseseki desde dentro de esta cosa._

_Runo POV_

_Pero que..? bueno le preguntare a Hielo ella habra de saber._

_-Hielo, que cancion te sabes para 2 personas?-Pregunte en susurro_

_-No me se ninguna, solo imporvisa y saldra bien-Dijo Hielo y me guiño el ojo al parecer segura de lo que pasara-Escucha yo empesare primero tu ya ten lista la letra para ti-Dijo en susurros Hielo y empezo la musica._

_**(N/A: La cancion el baile los trajes y todo esta en el link de mi perfil)**_

_**Hielo**_

_**Al momento en que tocaste mi herida al fin  
Regresaron a mi ser las ganas de vivir  
Tu camino con, el mio se unió  
Como un ángel que del cielo entró a mi vida.**_

_**Cristal**_

_**El dolor que albergaba en mi corazón  
Anhelaba con urgencia una solución  
Fue cuando llegaste tu hasta mí  
Y sellamos con promesas ese día.**_

_**Hielo & Cristal**_

_**Hasta que mis lágrimas, ví desvanecer  
Tu luz sin fin, me dio tanta fe**_

_**Cristal**_

_**Asi que brillare yo junto a ti**_

_**Hielo**_

_**En abrazo de mutuo calor**_

_**Hielo & Cristal**_

_**Esta atrevida emoción, amor  
Girará junto a las dos  
Hacia un futuro mejor  
Aquél resplandor; la luz que nos unió  
Toda duda aliviará.  
El mundo prejuicioso en que hoy, estás  
Sus barreras romperá, y un arcoiris saldrá.  
Con todo el corazón, te juro con honor  
Lealtad y protección  
Siempre amor...**_

_**Cristal**_

_**Una página de esta historia que empezó  
El helado y despiadado viento arrancó  
"Sola no estarás", yo te dije así  
Palabras a las que soy adicta**_

_**Hielo**_

_**Abriré mis alas y las extenderé  
Las verás aletear una y otra vez  
Si un día esta voz, te llega a alcanzar  
Ya nada a lo cual temer existirá**_

_**Hielo & Cristal**_

_**Esas memorias durarán, por la eternidad  
Si unimos hoy, nuestras almas ya**_

_**Cristal**_

_**Con el color de la esperanza ire**_

_**Hielo**_

_**Y mañana unidas pintare**_

_**Hielo & Cristal**_

_**Llegaremos juntas más allá, lo sé  
Al unir tu corazón, conmigo en una canción  
Y quiero vivir, por siempre junto tí  
Nada nos separará.  
Hacia el bello cielo sin final, ahora  
Alzaremos tu y yo, las manos por nuestro amor  
Sé que va a cumplir, nuestro deseo al fin  
Ha de ser un día así  
Yo lo sé...**_

_**Cristal & Hielo**_

_**Esta atrevida emoción, amor  
Girará junto a las dos  
Hacia un futuro mejor  
Aquél resplandor; la luz que nos unió  
Toda duda aliviará.  
El mundo prejuicioso en que hoy, estás  
Sus barreras romperá, y un arcoiris saldrá.  
Con todo el corazón, te juro con honor  
Lealtad y protección  
Siempre amor...**_

_Paramos porfin y todos aplaudian algo maravillados jamas habia cantado una cancion improvisada, o bueno al menos que las notas me salgan bien (musicales para algunos idiotas que se quien sera, alguien ya sabe a quien me refiero)_

_-Wow genial, cantaron asombroso-Dijo Souseseki acercandocenos_

_-Gracias-Dije, la verdad feliz de que haya logrado cantar bien_

_-Vaya al parecer de verdad son idolos-Dijo Mikuo con una mano en los bolsillos._

_**( Sono ''Levan Polka'')**_

_-Hola?-Dijo Souseseki en su ¿celular?-Si estan conmigo-Continuo-Vale, vale pero me las queria quedar una hora mas, ok adios-Finalizo y corto_

_-Quien era?-Pregunta Cobre con las orejas levantadas y con su cara de tonta_

_-Eran ''Las Mayores''-Dijo Souseseki con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada ¿''Las Mayores''?_

_-Bueno tienen que ir aya por su orden, no se vale-Dijo Souseseki haciendo pucheros, soy yo o se parece a hielo cuando Oro la va a castigar por hacer una maldad._

_**Tiempo despues con ''Las Mayores'' Runo POV**_

_-Hola?-Dijo o pregunto Oro_

_-Hola gatitas-Una voz delante nuestro al parecer dijo nos acercamos mas para ver con claridad._

_Lo que vimos era a 2 chicas como de nuestra edad sentadas al parecer en un trono, la mas alta tenia el pelo café claro lizo y ojos chocolate claro y un vestido simple de plata, la mas baja tenia el cabello medianoche con los ojos como morados y un vestido tambien simple un poco ams llamativo de oro._

_-Quienes son ustedes?-Pregunto Plata_

_-Somos como las reinas de todos los mundos-Dijo la de cabellos café._

_-Reinas de todos los mundos?, osea ustedes nos pueden decir acerca de todos los mundos verdad-Dijo Cobre ueno esa pregunta es logica, por supuesto_

_-Yo sou Maya-Dijo la de cabello café_

_-Y yo soy Yui-Dijo la de cabello medianoche-Como dijo Maya somos como las reinas nos llaman las mayores porque los dueños de las dimensiones son supervisores , nosotras somos las jefas maximas nadie esta encima de nosotras-Continuo Yui_

_-Ustedes 2 gobiernan, ¿2 reinas?-Dijo Plata al parecer algo confundida_

_-Si, antes de hacer algo tenemos que comunicarcelo a la otra, para ver si es apropiado-Dijo Maya_

_-Asi, entonces nos los explican-Dijo Oro_

_-mmm para que aprendan se quedaran unos dias en la dimension controlada por Souseseki-Dijo Yui con los ojos cerrados_

_-QUE?-Dijimos todas _

_-Tranquilas que nos dañan los timpanos-Dijo Maya tapandose los oidos y los mismo hizo Yui-Se quedaran aya para aprender podran ir a la tierra para vencer a los mosntruos eh ir a la escuela-Continuo_

_-Como lo saben?-Pregunte con una ceja levantada_

_-mmm Como decirtelo Runo-Dijo Yui con una sonrisa astuta- Fabia, July, Mira y Alice-Continuo con una sonrisa enorme_

_-Ok-Dijimos todas_

_-Bien pero habran 2 ersonas a las cuales las entrenaran..-Empezo Maya_

_-Que les enseñaran sobre los mundo y la magia..-Continuo Yui_

_-Y seran nuestras informantes de su progreso-Dijeron ambas terminando-Pueden pasar-Dijeron._

_Esperamos a ver a las 2 personas y no venia nadie y miramos para todos lados._

_Nos nos dimos cuenta de que de la luz que venia del tragaluz venian mariposas de muchos colores mas bien parecia un arcoiris, y las mariposas fueron formando 2 cuerpos pequeñso como de niñas y despues al formarce por completo se volvio claro dejando ver a 2 niñas con vestidos blancos con una pulsera en los pies cada una ._

_-Ellas son nuestra elegidas, diviertanse-Dijo Maya y nos guiño un ojo y Yui se rio._

_**Mas tarde en la ''casa'' de las chicas Mira POV**_

_-Oigan nos van a decir algo almenos-Dije impaciente en todo el camino no han dicho nada_

_-Nos las presiones Plat, seguramente no estan acostumbradas a hablar con personas que no sean los supervisoes o las reinas-Dijo Oroa calmandome_

_-No en serio no dicen sus nombre?-Dijo Cristal_

_-Escuchen pequeñas si nos dicen sus nombres mis cadenas se haran cargo-Dijo Hielo con las cadenas en las manos lanzando una mirada asesina y las niñas se veian lago aterradas._

_Una de ellas se aclaro la garganta y nos miro con calma._

_-Yo soy Konota, una de sus ''entrenadoras''-Dijo la niña con una voz entra calma y un poco fria._

_-Yo soy Jessi, encantada-Dijo la otra niña pero un tono mas relajado._

_-Como dijeron las reinas las entrenaremos y les enseñaremos sobre los mundos y la magia-Dijeron las 2 niñas al mismo tiempo-De ahor en adelante viviremos con ustedes-Continuaron_

_-Ah?, bueno supongo que para todas quedo claro Hielo que buena forma de hacer hablar a las personas-Dije a Hielo con un tono entre gracia y sarcasmo_

_-Un gusto ser de servicios-Dijo Hielo._

_-Nosotras como somos 2 seremos para un grupo tenemos que dividirlas-Dijo Jessi_

_-Bueno pero se dieron cuenta de que somo 5 y no somos par-Dijo Cristal_

_-Bueno entonces una de las 2 se ocupara de 3-Dijo Oro._

_-Jessi tu ocupate de 3-Dijo Konota y la nombrada se la queddo mirando con una cara de sorpresa y que la queria matar_

_-Que espera yo no me encargared e 3 hazlo tu-Dijo Jessi con un dedo acusador._

_-Bueno si tu me das el ''codigo PIA'-Dijo Konota con una sonrisa demoniaca_

_-Espera que es eso-Pregunto Cobre temblando_

_-Bien tendras el ''Codigo PIA''-Dijo Jessi con uan cara de enojo._

_-Bien yo me quedo con Plata, Hielo y Oro-Dijo Konota, espera ¿Por qué CON HIELO?_

_-Bien entonces yo me quedo con Cristal y Cobre-Dijo Jessi, aaa este sera un entrenamiento mas largoooo de lo que todas pensamos._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: Bueno perdon por la demora**_

_**Yui: Yei aparecimos en este cap.**_

_**Maya: No solo nosotras tambien aparecio la otra ''entrenadora''**_

_**Konota-chan: Bueno los roles los hablamos despues, hasta el proximo cap R&R**_


	10. Navidad y cuartel

_**Konota-chan: Perdon la demora**_

_**Maya: Que bueno que te disculpas**_

_**Yui: Aaa empieza con el cap que tengo sueño**_

_**Mitsuki: Duerme despues**_

_**Yui: Obligame**_

_**Mato: no es hora de pelear**_

_**Lina: Como sea nos presentamos somos las gemelas, y que acompañaran a las idiotas**_

_**Mato: Lina …vamos con el capitulo, Los peleadores de la batalla bakugan no le pertenece a Konota-chan**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Dan POV**

Me dirigia con mis amigos Shun,Billy,Ace y Keith o como somos mas conocidos en este mundo Kaito,Len,Meito,Ted y Mikuo: Los amos de la Tecnologia.

-Recuerden que su mision es plantar el caos en la tierra, y estan dejando que unas chicas con colas y oreajs de gato los vensan-Dijo nuestro jefe que estaba de espaldas y las sombras lo cubrian…..como siempre

-Disculpe, jefe lo corregiremos-Dije en defensa de todos nosotros.

-Disculpe, jefe-continuaron mis amigos

-Bien, pueden irse les comunicare si los necesito-Dijo y nos paramos directo a la salida

**Minutos despues, en la escuela..Dan POV**

-Buenes dias, chicos-Dijo Runo acercandose

-Hola, chicas como asi me saludas sin dirigirte agresivamente-Dijo con mi sonrisa brillante…y ahí va el golpe

**15 segundos despues**

Yo en el suelo….me pregunto, ¿Por qué soy masoquista?

-Runo!-Grite sobandome mi cabeza

-Tu me dañas el humor idiota-Grito Runo, esa chica parece que tiene un megafono

-Pero…- Iba a seguir pero con esa niña insistir en una pelea es imposible pero es divertido verla enojada asi que…-Tu eres la bruja que me golpeo, ademas eres una amargada-

-Y tu un idiota pervertido-

-¿Cuándo eh sido un pervertido?-

**Minutos discutiendo…Runo POV**

Rutina de siempre: discutiendo con el idiota

-Dejen de pelear-Oi decir a Keith

-Se ven como idiotas discutiendo-Siguio Ace

-Mas bien como pareja-Continuo Billy… enserio que este chico se la pasa pipa faltando la mayoria del año al colegio

-Buenos dias Runo!-Oi una voz a mis espaldas reconoci que era la de Fabia asi que me vire y…..¿¡UN OSO!?

-IAAAAAIAAAAIAIAIA-Grite algo aterrada pero depues utilice el pensamiento preguntandome porque un oso estaria en la ciudad, habla y camina en 2 patas

-Jijiji te asuste verdad?-Oi una voz jugutona…maldita Fabia la jugo bien

-Este que haces en un disfraz de oso Fabia?-Pregunto Keith con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Estan hablando enserio-Dijo Billy algo ''atemorisado''

-Solo era una broma- dijo Ace…¿porque este chico se hace el rudo?

-Fabia-chan por favor no nos asuste de esa manera-Dijo Alice con una sonrisa, que normal en ella

-Pensaste que eso me asustaria cabeza hueca-Dijo Mira y le dio una palmada en la cabeza de Fabia

-Jeejejeje no era para asustarlas…al principio-Dijo Fabia con una sonrisa juguetona

-Escuchame demonio en cuerpo de chica me diras el porque estas en un disfraz de oso- Le dijo mas enojada que nunca jalandole las mejillas

-Bueno es que Kazarina queria hacerme trabajar hasta tarde y tenia que quedarme en la noche fujoshi-Dijo Fabia con ojos brillantes

_**(N/A: ''Fugoshi'' es como decir las fans del yaoi *-*)**_

-Eres una pervertida, pero porque el disfraz- Continue

-Bueno, ahí estaba yo…..-Dijo con voz autoritaria- rodeada de dragones…-

-SINO ME DICES LA VERDADERA RAZON TE MUELO A GOLPES-Le dije apuntandole con mi maleta a Fabia

-Bueno, bueno es que no queria practicar y me cole del edifico hasta la casa en este disfraz que encontre para que no me reconocieran-Dijo Fabia orgullosa de su ''logro''

-Osea que te vestistes de oso para no trabajar-Dijo Dan a mis espaldas

-Sipi- respondio Fabia

-Ese es el estilo me tienes que enseñar ah escaparme como tu- Dijo Dan con el pulgar arriba y Fabia tambien…ellos son tan…tan infantiles, iguales?

-Eh objetivo a la vista-Dijo Fabia y puse mi mirada en la direccion que ella estaba apuntando…¿July?

-Listo-Dijo Fabia y automaticamente una cabeza mecania –parecia real- de oso una sonrisa con colmillos y unos ojos con chispas….SE PARECE A PEDOBEAR?

-jajajaja ahora a….ASUSTAR-Grito Fabia y fue en direccion de July

-Buenos dias, July!-Dijo Fabia mientras nosotros nos alejabamos a ver que pasaba

-A bueno dias Fa…..-Empezo July pero se callo al ver que un oso estaba detrás de ella

-RAWWWWWW-''Rugio'' Fabia y July salio corriendo mientras Fabia la perseguia

-AAAAAA QUE NO ME ATRAPE QUE NO ME ATRAPE ESTE OSO CON VELOCIDAD DE HOMBRE-Girto July mientras corria y era perseguida por Fabia

-Asi que velocidad de hombre?-Dijo Billy entre gracia y ''-.-''

**Normal POV**

Desde un arbol observando a lo lejos lo que pasaba.

-Konota, que interesante mañana-Dijo una niña con vestido blanco y desclaza con cabello café acostada sobre una rama

-Jessi, no debimos hacer algo?- Respondio la otra niña igual con vestido blanco, desclaza con negro y azul marino sentada una rama mas arriba

-por supuesto que no yo lo vi muy gracioso-Respondio la otra niña mientras reia

-aaaa….-Suspiro la morena **(N/A: asi se las llama a las de** **cabello negro para ahorrar tiempo y para los que** **duden sobre eso)**- eres una idiota sin remedio-dicho eso le dio un golpe a la otra niña haciendola caer directamente al suelo

-Konota eso no era necesario!-Se quejaba Jessi en el suelo

-Yo pense que si-Respondio la niña.

**Runo POV**

Ya era por fin hora del almuerzo, y estabamos todo en la cafeteria

-Runo que como?-Pregunto Fabia como si nada sin el disfraz de oso

-porque me preguntas a mi?-Dije con algo de confunsion

-Bueno tengo que tener la recomendación de una amiga-Dijo Fabia con el dedo indice arriba

-¿Amiga…..?-Dije con sosrpresa acaso Fabia….

-Exacto lo que tu eligas sera lo que me haga daño y podre eleguir lo contrario-Dijo Fabia mirando la britina con una sonrisa de gato

-¡ERA UNA DE LAS TUYAS!-Grite enojada esta chica me hace pensar mal las cosas

-Hola chicas sientense aca-Nos llamo Dan para que nos sentaramos en su mesa

-aaa si no me equivoco faltan semanas para navidad-Dije mientras mordia mi empardado

-Si, en verdad espero verlo que tiene planeado la ciudad en el templo este año-Dijo Billy con emocion

-Si yo tambien!-Grito una voz chillona a nuestras espaldas mas bien…..July

-Ademas , en el centro de Gamer y el Animeid esta todo a mitad de precio, ne Fabia vamos-Dijo July emocionada, que no piensas en otra cosa y dudo que Fabia seda por mas que sea anime o videojuegos

-Por supuesto, iremos hoy-Dijo Fabia parandose tan emocionada como July

-Ustedes 2 son terribles-Dije a las 2 idiotas

-Runo-chan en la parte Este de la ciudad hay un monstruo tienen que ir-Dije Miku acercandose cuidadosamente a mi

-Si, ya vamos-Dije en susurros-Bueno tenemos que ir a ese mini-paseo por la ciudad que dijimos que tendriamos a la hora del almuerzo-Dije esperando que Fabia y July reaccionaran, efecto contrario: tenia miradas fuera de orbita.

-Eh?-Dijo Fabia algo cortante

-Vamos-Dije a las jale a las 2 fuera de la cafeteria

-Chicas podemos ir con ustedes-Dijo Dan a lo lejos

-No, es solo un paseo para chicas- Grite y fui por Alice y Mira

**Mira POV**

Estaba en el salon de ciencias con Alice porque se me habia quedado mi libro

-Mira, no creo que por ahí este tu libro seguramente lo dejaste en el salon-Me dijo Alice mientras buscaba entre tubos de ensayos.

-Estoy segura que lo deje aquí-Replique a Alice y oimos pisadas-Eh?-Dije porque nadie ni el profesor al salon en hora de almuerzo

-Chicas un monstruo en el lado Este de la ciudad tenemos que ir-Dijo Runo con July y Fabia detrás de ella

-Que? Esperen dejenme encontrar mi libro-Dije, mire y busque rapido pero no lo encontraba

-A aayyy, despues te compro otro libro, ¡vamos!-Grito Fabia y me arrastro fuera del salon y todas fuimos al lado Este.

**Runo POV**

Estabamos ya en el lado Este y vimos un monstruo un poco mas grande de lo normal y mas destructivo.

-Union de ADN, transformacion en proceso-Dijeron nuestras robots y empezamos a tranformarnos-Transformacion completada-Y fuimos a pelear

**Minutos peleando….**

-Esto no tiene remedio, no podemos vencerle-Dijo Oro agotada

-Sigamos, peleando-Dijo Plata tambien cansada

En ese momento no me di cuenta que algo nos atrapo a las 5, y no venia del monstruo.

-Que diablos esta pasando-Me queje tratando de escapar, igual como mis amigas

-Hola Gatitas, no extrañaron-Oimos una voz, familiar…..genial lo amos de la Tecnologia

-Les gusta el pequeño obsequio que les dejamos-Continuo Meito con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro

-Maldita sea, estas cosas no se sueltan-Me queje pero senti cada vez mi fuerza era menos

-Lucha todo lo que quieras gatita, no te podras soltar este obsequio absorve su enegia y se amlimenta cuando logren escapar estaran muy debiles y el mosntro las pateara- Dijo Kaito se ma acerco y me cogio la barbilla para que lo mirara

-AAAAA-Oi a Cobre que se estaba poniendo palida

-El efecto esta funcionando efectivamente-Dijo Mikuo revisando un panel en su manga

-Sabes esto ya nos esta entreteniendo este show-Oimo una voz acrercandose y vimos, ¿nuestras entrenadoras?

**Jessi POV**

Nos privan de nuestra tranquilidad no es justo estaba disfrutando el paisaje ademas no eh salido en largo tiempo, da flojera hacer algo de batallas

-Haya que ayudar en algo, morrian a este paso y nos obligaran a limpiar cada habitacion y rincon del castillo-Dijo Konota observando conmigo la escena

-Ok, ok vamos-Dije y emepeze a atacar

**Konota POV**

Fui con Jessi a ayudar a las gatitas, porque no pueden ser mas fuertes.

Despues de que se dieran cuenta de que estabamos cerca los amos empezaron a atacarnos

-Crees que esa basura nos dañara-Dije Jessi y en ese momento se rompieron las ataduras de las gatitas y las que era dirigidas para nosotras.

-Asi que son entrenadoras enviadas desde el castillo-Dijo un de los chicos, según archivos: Meito

-Acabemos con esto de una vez-Dije y simplemente destrui al monstrou mirandolo y despes parpadee

-Tu tambien tienes tus truquitos-Me dijo Jessi con una sonrisa con un arco y una flecha escondidas.

-Go-Dije mientras me vire y Jessi disparo la flecha con una bomba en ella

**Ted POV**

Malditas mocosas ya estabamos ganando, nuestro jefe nos molera contra la pared.

-La hora-Dijo Mikuo mirando de nuevo su panel

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya es muy tarde?-Pregunto Meito

-Si ya hay que volver-Respondio Mikuo y encendimos nuestras patinetas

-Como sea, las derrotaremos la proxima gatitas-Dijo Kaito lo que era nuestra señal para salir a toda velocidad

**Runo POV**

Escaparon,pero al menos estamos vivas

-Gracias, no pensabamos que iban a aparecer-Dijo Oro agradeciendole a Jessi y Konota

-Solo sera por esta vez-Dijo konota con un tono frio

-La proxima vez por mas que esten muriendo no haremos nada y solo observaremos como se pudren-Dijo Jessi con una sonrisa como si estuviera hablando de algo normal

-A que se refiern-Dijo Cobre algo temblorosa

-Lo que oyeron-Dijeron las niñas al unisono

-Ya veo-Dijo Plata tambienun poco temblorosa

-Bueno no se queden ahí paradas, ya es hora de volver-Dijo Neru en el interior de Plata

-Es cierto vamos-Dije y fuimos al colegio

**Semanas despues…Runo POV**

-Hola, chicas-Dijo Dan viniendo con los chicos para ir el templo porque ya porfin era navidad.

-Que bonitas decoraciones-Dijo July mirando alrededor con una carrito lleno de animes,mangas y videojuegos y Fabia tambien.

-Miran ya es hora de los fuegos artificiales si no me equivoco-Dijo Keith y fuimos al mirador con todas las personas para obsevar de cerca.

**Despues de los fuegos artificales…Runo POV**

Esperaba con todos mis amigos ver el amanecer y despues empezo.

-Hay que bonito, que tal si nos tomamos una foto-Sugiero July toda energica

-Vale-respondimos todo y nos tomamos una foto grupal….mas o menos salio bien.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Konota-chan: Bueno como todos sabemos que mañana es 24, quise adelantar el capitulo rapido a la navidad.**_

_**Maya: la verdad fue idea de ultimo minuto**_

_**Yui: pero ya esta o no**_

_**Mitsuki: ustede siempre tan idiotas**_

_**Lina-Mato: que les haya gustado, R&R**_


	11. La supervivencia en el campo de lucha

_**Konota: Bueno después de un buen rato eh decidido volver a hacer la historia **_

_**En el último capitulo lo subí por navidad (siendo ese el tema), continuare normal como debió ser.**_

_**Los peleadores de la batalla Bakugan no le pertenecen a Konota-chan.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Runo POV**

Hemos llegado a las vacaciones, claro después de unos duros exámenes, Dan, Billy y July se quedaron en la escuela de verano, no era una sorpresa.

-Oigan que tal si vamos a dar un paseo hasta ir por July y los demás?-Dijo Alice levantándose del sillón

-A mi me parece bien la idea- Dijo Mira mientras se acercaba

-No pueden- voces debajo de nosotras, eran las 2 entrenadoras.

-Porque? El día no esta tan mal- Dijo Mira

-No hablamos de el día, hablamos que hay que seguir entrenando- Dijo Jessi dándole un golpe a Mira con una espada de madera

-Auch! No era necesario el golpe- Dijo Mira acariciándose la cabeza

-De todas formas siempre practicamos lo mismo, en el mismo campo, los mismos trucos, nada nuevo no creo que no vayamos a perder de gran cosa- Dije poniendo mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

-Así...¿Quieren otro campo de entrenamiento?, pues Jessi, pienso que podemos satisfacerlas, de todos modos es algo que también nos interesa a nosotras- Dijo Konota dirigiendo su mirada en Jessi

-Esta bien, pero no se vayan a quejar cuando lleguemos allá, además una vez que empiece nosotras nos quedaremos observando, ustedes hallaran la manera de sobrevivir- Dijo Jessi mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-"No ah de ser difícil, lo dicen como si fuera una batalla contra un ejercito de monstruos"- Pensé -Yo creo que no será tan complicado- dije finalmente.

Jessi chasqueo los dedos para trasladarnos a una especie de bosque, cuando me di cuenta yo estaba sola, y transformada en K. I. F. (Kitten Idol of the future)

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Dónde están Mira y Alice?!- Dije alterada en ese momento, Jessi apareció flotando al lado mío, al parecer sentada en el aire.

-Este es el entrenamiento, ustedes querían algo más, pues lo experimentaran en unos de los campos de batalla actualmente- Dijo Jessi.

-¡¿Actualmente?! ¿¡Eso significa que ahora pueden estar peleando!?-Le grite alterada

-Es posible, tu misión, como líder es encontrar a las demás y salir de este bosque, la salida esta por el Oeste, suerte- Dijo Jessi y se alejó flotando

-¡Espe….. ah, bueno supongo que habrá que empezar a buscarlas- Dije y me dirigí a una dirección al azar.

**Alice POV**

-Eh, donde estoy?- Pregunte para quien me pueda oír.

-Estas en un campo de entrenamiento, ustedes querían otra cosa, aquí lo tienen- Dijo Jessi apareciendo detrás mío.

-Eh bi…..- Se oyó un rugido a lo lejos y una fuerte brisa- Q-que fue eso?- Pregunte con un poco de miedo.

-Son las bestias que habitan en este bosque, ya les dije esto es algo de supervivencia, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte por el momento- Dijo Jessi para después acercárseme mas

-Tu misión, simplemente es sobrevivir, hasta que la líder te encuentre, desarrollaras tus habilidades…- Dijo y se alejo de mi – Bueno ten suerte, nos vemos- Dijo y se alejo

-Bueno…solo es sobrevivir- Dije para mi misma –Quizá si me quedo aquí nada malo pase…- Se oyó otro gruñir mas cerca de aquí – Mejor busco otro lugar, antes de que me coman- Dije y salí por el sur.

**Mira POV**

-Así que….solo tengo que sobrevivir y esperar a las demás?- Le volví a preguntar a Jessi, quien ya me había dicho mi misión y donde nos encontrábamos.

-Aja, recuerda estos monstruos no son manipulados por nosotras, así que ten cuidado como se pone la situación, si te atrapan tendrás suerte si vives, solo es eso, te deseo suerte- Dijo Jessi yéndose por un portal.

-Bien, hacia donde debería ir…- después de un tiempo de pensar – Na, mejor no- Dije y me senté en una roca hasta esperar que las demás me encuentren.

**Dimensión de vigilancia (Normal POV)**

Jessi y Konota estaban sentadas en el aire, observando todo lo que hacían las K.I.F.

-Sinceramente, son unas idiotas- Dijo Jessi, bostezando

-Konota, estas ahí?- volvió a decir Jessi

-Tengo la impresión que se nos olvido algo- Respondió

-Como que?- Volvió a decir Jessi

-La verdad no lo se, solo fue una impresión- Volvió a responder la otra niña

-Ah, solo sigamos observando- Volvió a decir Jessi.

**En el bosque (Runo POV)**

-"O genial por poco me comen 4 veces y se esta haciendo tarde, no encuentro a ninguna de las chicas"- Pensé mientras saltaba por los arboles

-Hablando de todo no eh visto a Miku en todo el día, donde estará…-Recién me había dado cuenta de ese detalle

(….)

-Auch…- Dije, me iba a sobar mis piernas, pues las sentía con mucho dolor, pero mi manos estaba atadas, también mis piernas.

-Que esta pa…..?-

-Ya veo, ya despertaste, hace tiempo que no tenia una cena, me encanta el gato asado- Dijo una voz interrumpiéndome, alce la mirada y era como uno de los monstruos que intento comerme, pero caminaba en 2 patas.

-Gato asado? JA! No me lograras comer, eres como uno de los tantos monstruos que hay aquí, ósea una pesa fácil- No sabia si lo que estaba diciendo era valentía u otra razón para comerme.

-Eres valiente, gato, al menos morirás mostrando palabras de "valentía"- Contesto el monstruo frente a mi

-Eh…eh eh… AHHHHHHH!- Lo único que se me ocurrió era gritar, aunque sabia que es muy poco probable que mis compañeras me encuentren o que las entrenadoras me salven

**Mira/Alice POV**

Caminaba sin rumbo, de pronto oí un grito, sabia que era el de Runo, tenia que ir a salvarla de algún modo.

**Runo POV**

Este es mi fin, no tuve que haber dicho eso a las entrenadoras, por eso ahora estoy en esta situación

-Tu grito fue irritante, pero aun así te comeré- Volvió a decir el monstruo

En un momento rápido, vi como el monstruo caía, después observe bien, Alice y Mira le dieron una patada en la cara, se mantuvo en el suelo.

-Alice, Mira!- Dije y ellas fueron a desatarme.

**Alice/Mira POV**

Cuando me dirige a donde creía que estaba Runo me encontré con Mira/Alice, vi como esa cosa iba a lastimar a Runo, ambas tuvimos la misma idea, al menos para quedarse inconsciente y huir.

**Runo POV**

-Genial, gracias chicas!- dije feliz, estábamos las 3 y por lo menos podríamos escapar.

-No hay tiempo, corran no se quedara así siempre- Dijo Mira, Alice y yo asentimos y salimos corriendo de allí

-Bueno Jessi me dijo que la salida esta al Oeste, así que vamos- Dije mientras corríamos

-Bien- Dijeron Alice y Mira al unísono.

**Largo tiempo después, perdidas (Alice POV)**

Cuando parecía la salida, solo era un claro, todo era como un laberinto los árboles son enormes como para saltar y ver donde es el camino y para colmo era de noche.

-Oigan, estoy cansada, estas segura Runo que la salida es al oeste?- Dijo Mira.

-Si, estoy segura que eso dijo- Respondió Runo

**Aun mas tarde (Mira POV)**

Esto ya es mucho, estamos dando vueltas, así no avanzaremos en nada.

-Runo no tendríamos que separarnos y buscar la salida desde diferentes puntos?- Pregunte dirigiéndome hacia mis 2 amigas

-Y volver a perdernos?, por supuesto que no, pasamos buscándonos toda una tarde y empezamos desde temprano, como será en una noche- Respondió la líder.

-Es cierto, solo es cuestión de tiempo encontraremos la salida- Dijo Alice del otro lado.

-Si tu lo dices…-Dije nada mas

**Mas tiempo mas tarde (Runo POV)**

Ag, no hemos avanzado en nada, ya es muy de noche y ninguna de las entrenadoras ah vuelto a aparecer, entiendo las reglas pero esto es demasiado.

-Oigan chicas, mejor durmamos un poco- Dijo Alice bostezando

-Es cierto, busquemos rápido un refugio y durmamos al menos por unos minutos- Apoyo la idea de Alice, Mira.

-Solo un poco mas..- Dije y ellas me siguieron agotadas

(…)

-Oigan miren aya, es claro y aun no ah amanecido- Dije mientras señalaba a una pequeña especie de hueco, algo pequeño pero, tenia la confianza que esa era la salida.

-Wow en serio es la salida?! Vamos!- Dijo Alice ya animada, las 2 empezamos a correr.

**Runo/Alice/Mira POV**

Ya estábamos cerca de la salida, solo faltaba un poco.

En un momentos sentí que mi pierna era agarrada por algo viscoso, al alzar la mirada, era de nuevo el monstruo que intento devorarme/devorar a Runo/devorar a Runo.

**Mira POV**

-Pero que rayos!? A genial tan cerca- Grite y mire a mis amigas que como yo, tratan de soltarse.

-Tendré 3 gatos, desayuno, almuerzo y cena, no puedo esperar, JAJAJAJA- Decía esa cosa horrible .

-Primero tu, la de cabello turquesa, por tu gran boca serás devorada como era planeada- Dijo ese monstruo y se iba a comer a Runo!.

-JA! No lo creo- Desde aquel agujero salió Fabia en forma de K.I.F.

-Oye! No hagas esas entradas sin mi!- Esa voz era la de July también transformada

-Bueno a empezar!- Dijo July y dio un golpe de salto impresionante, jamás espere eso de ella.

-Tu turno Ice Cat- Dijo Cooper Cat

-Bien…-Empezó Ice Cat – Por el poder del reino de mas Allá- Sus cadenas ya estaban sobre el monstruo - Te sello, ahora, con mis espadas de hielo- En vez de irse, el monstruo exploto, todas quedamos cubiertas de algo viscoso, pero al final salimos de allí.

**Pasada la pequeña puerta de tierra (Normal POV)**

Todo el grupo volvió a la sala , recién eran especie 3 de la tarde, Runo, Alice y Mira estaban sorprendidas pues en el bosque ya era de noche

-Pero que…es de día?- Dijo Mira mirando por la ventana

-No! Enserio! Pensaba que era de noche!- Dijo Fabia con sarcasmo

-Bien , supongo que haya el tiempo es diferente, ahora la pregunta es; July, Fabia como hicieron para entrar en aquel bosque, si ninguna de las 2 estaba cuando fuimos- Dijo Alice

-Pues, cuando me quede esperándolas para que me fueran a ver- Empezó July

-A cierto, se nos olvidó..-Dijo Runo

-Llame a Fabia para que me viniera a ver, nos quedamos jugando videojuegos un rato y volvimos aquí- Finalizo July

-Había un portal abierto por la pared y pues July cayo, me caí con ella- Dijo Fabia con una sonrisa y alzando el pulgar.

-Porque no me sorprende..-Dijo Mira

-Bueno cuando caímos estábamos en el cielo y en ese pequeño momentos Jessi y Konota aparecieron y nos explicaron todo, rápido pero todo- Continuo Fabia

-Las vimos, las salvamos y ahora estamos aquí-Dijeron July y Fabia al mismo tiempo.

-Bien…hablando de todo donde están esas 2?- Dijo Runo recordando lo molesta que estaba

-Llamaste?-Dijeron 2 voces, provenían del sillón

-Ustedes nos abandonaron allí, sabes las veces que casi nos comen!?-Dijo Mira también enojada

-Ustedes quería un reto o no?, ahí lo tienen-Dijo Jessi y empezó a reírse.

-La próxima vez tendrán que cuidar lo que dicen antes de proponernos algo, asi que ¿quieren el mismo campo y trucos "viejos"?- Dijo Konota

-Si, no volveremos a hablar- Dijo todo el grupo.

-Así por cierto, Fabia, July tomen, esto es para ustedes, fueron las únicas que pasaron la prueba, felicidades- Dijo Jessi entregándoles 2 paquetes de pasteles y demás chucherías (dulces).

-¡Espera!, nosotras sobrevivimos casi una eternidad y no nos dices ni felicidades!- Dijeron las otras 3 gatos.

-Por eso mismo, pasaron todo ese tiempo, son unas perdedoras- Dijo Jessi sonriendo.

-¡OYE!- Dijeron Mira y Runo

-Ahora… recibirán un castigo, vayan a correr por todo el puente- Dijo Konota.

-Ni creas que haremos eso!- Dijo Mira

-Si eso quieren….- La niña chasqueo los dedos- Ahora estarán corriendo por el campo de lucha que experimentaron hoy- Dijo Konota con una sonrisa

-ESPERA! ESPERA! CORREREMOS! CORREREMOS!- Dijeron los 3 gatos.

-Bien..- Dijo de nuevo Konota, hizo lo mismo y ellas se encontraban corriendo alrededor por todo el puente- Esa será su lección-

-Ne, Konota y que paso con los robots?- Pregunto Jessi a la otra niña

-Digamos que están pasando por "mejoras"- Respondio y ambas fueron a comer dulces con July y Fabia.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Konota: Bien, este capitulo estuvo aburrido.**_

_**Yui: Al menos escribiste el capitulo.**_

_**Maya: touché**_

_**Lina-Mato: Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado. **_


End file.
